The Bodyguard 2
by 3butterbeersplease
Summary: Olivia (Liv) Audrey (OC) returns to Hogwarts to be Harry Potter's secret bodyguard again as he competes in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Meanwhile, Remus Lupin helps Sirius Black sneak back into the country to be closer to his godson. (OCXRL). Sequel to The Bodyguard (read that one first).
1. Chapter 1

The Bodyguard Recap

Olivia "Liv" Audrey is an American auror whose first big assignment was to be Harry Potter's secret bodyguard to protect him from Sirius Black. She goes to Hogwarts, disguised as a student. She and Remus Lupin become close and begin a relationship. At the end of the year, they learn Black in innocent and he escapes. Remus resigns when his werewolf secret gets out. With Sirius Black gone, Liv's job is over and she must return to America. Liv and Remus break off their relationship and part ways, Remus to help Sirius escape the country and Liv back home to her job.

View the whole story here s/13134814/1/The-Bodyguard


	2. Chapter 2

Liv flew quickly on her broomstick following as the train sped across the desert. It was blazing hot and Liv could feel sweat running down her face.

"Close together," a man ahead of her on another broom yelled to the 5 aurors who followed him. When they were close, he yelled instructions.

"Our man is in the 2nd train car. He's got at least 2 wands since we didn't find one on the body, so needless to say he's dangerous. Diaz and I will fly up to the 1st car and board there. Brooks and Ward will be at the 4th car in case he tries to escape. Long, stay up above the train in case you need to fly off for more help."

Liv looked at the Long, who was a 2nd year auror in training. Long looked nervous, but relieved that he would be sitting this one out mostly.

"Audrey," their captain Jones continued. "You know what to do."

Liv nodded.

With a wave of his arm, Jones directed them to speed up and take position. The others flew ahead and landed on the train, except Long who soared above them. Liv flew lower too, hovering just above the 2nd train car.

It all happened so fast. She heard the bangs of a duel from inside the train car, the sounds moved to the 3rd car, and she followed the sound hovering over the train car on her broom. There was another bang and she saw a body fly out of the train window to be left in the dust as the train sped on. It looked like Ward.

"Leave him," Liv yelled up to Long who was looking back. "We'll come back for him later." Long gave a hand gesture that he understood.

Liv chanced flying down to look in the broken windows. The man they were supposed to be catching, a nasty criminal named Nash, was dueling the other 3 aurors still on the train.

Brooks was hit by a stunning spell and she fell to the floor. 2 other two drove Nash back along the train car. Liv flew up again and waited, preparing for her part in the capture.

In a burst of light, Nash was blown off the train. He must have used a spell to break his fall because he bounced along in the dusty ground as the train sped on. It was Liv's turn to act. She flew toward Nash and as he slowed to a stop, she reached out and grabbed him right before he could disapperate.

It was an odd feeling to think you're going to crash land in the desert but instead land in an old, abandoned western town miles away instead. They tumbled on the dusty earth, Liv still holding on the Nash. He realized she was there and tried to break her grip, but Liv held tight. He dug at her skin with his fingernails, which hurt badly.

Liv let go of the broom and held out her hand and reached inside Nash's coat pulling out a wand. Before Nash could stop her, Liv slammed it on the ground and it broke in two.

"Think that can stop me," Nash said. "I'll just take your wand when I kill you."

"You can try," Liv said. Nash shot a spell at Liv but she blocked using just her hand just like she used to in her old dueling tournament days. But she had to let go of the him in the process. Nash managed to get to his feet and backed away.

Nash and Liv stood apart. Nash raised his wand and pointed it at her.

"Accio wand," he said. But no wand flew out. "Accio," he said again, but nothing happened. Nash looked down at the wand. "What's wrong with this damn thing.?"

In that time, Liv had picked up her broom on the ground and wacked him hard in the head with it. Nash stumbled and dropped his wand. He and Liv both dove for it, but Liv was faster.

"Can't summon my wand if I don't have one on me," Liv said, pointing Nash's wand at him now. Nash, nose bleeding from being hit in the face turned to run away. Liv used a silent stunning spell on him and Nash fell to the ground unconscious.

"And here's to Liv," said Jones, who's head was covered in bandages. He held his beer up in Liv's direction at the other end of the auror office. "Whose crazy idea NOT to carry a wand to catch a wizard murdering wand collector was stupid enough to actually work."

The crowed laughed and cheered and everyone drank.

"That was pretty stupid," Rosita, Liv's best friend since school said. "Wait, are you leaving?"

"I'm not in the mood to party," Liv said finishing off her beer and making for the exit.

"Come on, stay. Look, Jones is coming this way. I think he wants to talk to you."

"He already knows what happened," Liv said. She'd had people coming up to her all day asking to relive the experience of catching Nash.

"That's not why he wants to talk to you. I overheard him talking to Mrs. Wang yesterday," Rosita continued taking Liv by the arm to lead her toward him. Liv winced. It was still sore from where she had landed on it while catching Nash earlier that day. "He was asking if it's allowed for an auror captain to ask out a member of his team, and I don't think he was talking about Amy Brooks."

"You're making that up," Liv said looking at Rosita suspiciously. Rosita included her head to Jones. He was making his way over to them, but was stopped by Long for a moment. Jones caught Liv's eye and made a gesture telling her to wait there for him.

"He was allowed to read the reports from your last assignment," Rosita continued. "He was really impressed and asked me all about you-"

"I'm leaving, make some excuse for me," Liv said.

"Like what? Sorry, Jones, Liv didn't want to talk to you so she left?"

"I was thinking the dentist or something," Liv said. "I'd just like to relax tonight. It's been a long day."

"Fine, I'll leave with you," Rosita said. "Do you want to hang out at my place? I need to pack for my trip." Liv agreed and they moved over to the hallway where they could disapperate.

"Are you nervous about meeting him," Liv asked. Rosita blushed and nodded. "You'll like Oliver Wood," Liv continued. "He's a really nice guy."

Rosita and Oliver had met only via the floo network and were going to officially meet at the Quidditch World Cup that summer.

"Was it Oliver who taught you how to fly like that?"

"Yup. He's good with a broom."

"I hope he is," Rosita said slyly.

It made Liv laugh. "Oh, by the way, can we stop by my apartment first? I'm expecting a letter."

"Is this from your secret Brazilian man you met on vacation? He writes to you a lot. I'm surprised your old werewolf man hasn't written. I thought you two were serious about each other."

"Apparently not," Liv said doing her best to hide a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Liv,_

_It's always wonderful to hear from you. I'm doing very well. I was ill again, but it's much more manageable here. Padfoot and I take long walks at night in the dense jungles and we never run into anybody._

_Speaking of my dog, he's loving the beach, the weather, and of course the "bitches" as you called them. Ha! He's always sniffing up to a new one. But most of all he loves his freedom. Don't worry, we're careful._

_I saw something in the American wizard newspaper that reminded me of something you alluded to in your last letter. I hope you're not hurt._

_As always, I miss you and look hope to hear from you again soon._

_Love,_

_Moony._

Remus looked at his letter with a furrowed brow. It didn't look like much, but it was all he could say. He wished he could tell Liv what a relief it was to transform in a dense jungle where there wasn't a chance to run into anyone. How nice it was to have Sirius there during those transformations. How alive Sirius seemed and how he was making up for lost time by spending all his time outside, at a beach usually, and meeting women. He couldn't tell her all the tricks he and Sirius were using to keep him from being recognized; everything from a nice haircut to confundus charms. They had even been telling people who said he looked familiar that he was the lead singer of the band the Weird Sisters. Liv would laugh at that, he thought. If he could only tell her.

He also couldn't express how worried he was about her. How he'd read in the paper about a murderer named Nash in America who was very dangerous, how he picked up on Liv's hint in her last letter that she was part of the auror group that brought him in, and that she had been injured.

But this would have to do. This was the best he had.

A bell rang and Remus looked up from the table he was sitting at to see Sirius rushing into the room.

"Are you writing to Liv again," Sirius asked pulling a chocolate cake out of the oven.

"Yes."

"Ask her who she's supporting for the World Cup."

"Right, I nearly forgot," Remus said adding a post script.

"And tell her that if she even thinks about supporting Bulgaria, I'll come up there and piss on her leg or something."

"I'm not writing that," Remus said with a laugh, folding up his letter and tying the letter to the leg of a tropical bird that stood waiting at the window. It flew off a moment later. "Is that cake for tea?"

"No, this cake is not for you," Sirius said. "It's for Harry. It'll be his birthday in a few days, remember? His aunt and uncle have him on some diet so I'm sending him cake."

Remus nodded. "Harry's skinny like James was. He needs cake, not grapefruits."

"Speaking of grapefruits," Sirius said with a mischievous grin.

"You're not going to see that woman again are you? What's her name? Carla?"

"Clara, and yes, I am seeing her. She doesn't think I look even remotely familiar so why not."

"Just be careful. I don't want to wipe another memory," Remus said leaning against the window ledge.

"I'll be fine," Sirius said. "She's got a friend you know," Sirius added carefully. "One who fancies you. Don't know why though."

"No thanks," Remus said quietly as he watched the bird fly away with his letter.

"You're not together anymore Moony," Sirius said joining him by the window. "You told me you decided to go your separates ways. You should meet some other women and have some fun while we're here. If you like the schoolgirl type, I'm sure there are some 18 year olds from Castelobruxo who-"

"I'm not interested," Remus said abruptly. "Sorry," he added. He didn't mean to snap at Sirius, and Sirius knew that.

"You miss Liv," Sirius said kindly. "But you haven't seen each other in weeks-"

"I know."

"-and your don't have any plans to see each other in future-"

"I know."

"-the letters are so vague, they're hardly worth writing at all. For all you know, she's already met someone else and you missed the reference to it."

"She hasn't," Remus said confidently.

"How do you know?"

"I know because I'd have found it if she had. I don't need to meet anyone, seriously. I'm ok just being your wing man. I'm fine, for now anyway."

"I'm not going to pressure you," Sirius said. "I'm just trying to help you. You can hold out and pine for her but you know I think your barking up the wrong tree-"

"Don't start the-"

"I've know being away from her is ruff-"

"Padfoot, I swear-"

"But to think she's not seeing other men is pretty far-fetched-"

"If you tell another fucking dog pun-" Remus said annoyed, but he was laughing and chased after Sirius who had run off to the door. "You want me to let you outside?"

"Now look who's got jokes" Sirius said. "Come on, Moony. Let's get to the beach."

And, feeling a little cheered up, Remus followed Sirius out of the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Moony,_

_I was happy to get your letter. I'll be supporting Ireland in the World Cup of course. A friend told me that quidditch matches can last days, and sometimes weeks. I hear Ireland and Bulgaria are a good match so who knows what will happen!_

_I did have a little something to do with what you read about in the paper. I'm not hurt that badly, don't worry. You'll have to remind me to tell you about it someday._

Liv paused over the last sentence. _Someday._ It surprised her to think that somewhere inside she believed that they would meet up again. It seemed impossible when she and Remus had parted. She debated taking it out but decided to keep it.

_It makes me happy to hear you are doing well. I'm of course happy for your dog too, he deserves it._

"Liv?"

Liv hastily covered the letter she had been writing with a file on her desk. "Hi, Jones. What's up?"

Jones came into her small office and closed the door. "I'd like a word with you privately."

"Ok," Liv said, picking up the file with the letter hidden behind it and putting it in the drawer. She wasn't sure if Jones had noticed it. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Jones sat down opposite her and clenched his jaw, obviously nervous about something. Liv thought suddenly of what Rosita has said, that maybe he wanted to ask her out and she became nervous too.

"There's something I wanted to ask you, and I'm not sure if you'll be interested," he said carefully.

"Alright," Liv said, her mouth feeling dry suddenly.

"There's no way to approach this casually, so I'll just say it…"

Liv felt very nervous now.

"It's about Long. He's hasn't been doing very well the last few weeks of his auror training. I wonder if you would be interested in shadowing him tonight while he interviews a few witnesses."

Liv felt relief and sighed.

"I know, I know," Jones said, mistaking the sigh. "It'd be taking up you're time, but I think it'd be good for him to have you tutor him a little bit."

"I can go."

Jones smiled in relief. "Thank you, Liv."

"Anytime," Liv said smiling back. "Is that all?"

"For now," Jones said standing up and moving to the door. "I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it, Jones."

"Matt."

"What?"

"You can call me Matt if you want," he smiled and left the office.

Liv sat back for a moment. She wondered why she had felt relieved he hadn't asked her out. It's not like she didn't like him. He was brave and good looking, and she enjoyed working on his team. But as she pulled out her letter again she was reminded of why she wasn't interested in him.

She stared at the words she had written. Someday seemed to stand out on the page. She quickly added, _Love, Liv,_ and folded the letter, stuffed it in her inside coat pocket as she left the office.

"Long? Mind if I tag along tonight?"

"Sure," Long said, with a quick glance at their captain, guessing correctly that she would be reviewing his work.

"Great. Hang on, I'll just send this letter and we'll be on our way."

The auror in training did a fine job interviewing witnesses, he was thorough and careful. But she did sense a lack of ability to think on his feet, which was important for aurors.

As they entered the office, there was an unusual buzz in the air with people running around listening to the radio.

"What's going on," Liv asked Jones as they entered.

"That world championship quidditch match just barely ended. Ireland won."

"That was fast," Liv said. She should have waited to send the letter.

Long moved past them to listen to the recap on the radio and Jones took a step closer to Liv and lowered his voice.

"How did things go tonight?"

"He was good with the witnesses. Maybe he would be more suited to a desk job for the department."

"That's what I was thinking," Jones said nodding. "I owe you one for going with him tonight and missing the game. You're a fan of quidditch, aren't you?"

Liv remembered he was one of the few people at the office who was in the know about her assignment at Hogwarts. Before she could answer, he was called away to speak by another aurar captain, one of the most senior on the force.

Liv took this opportunity to leave. She spent a quiet evening at home and slept in the next morning. When she did wake, she spent the afternoon tending to some laundry and other chores. There was a knock at her door.

She was shocked. "Rosita? What are you doing back? I know the match ended, but I thought you might-"

Rosita pushed past her. She looked shaken. "I didn't want to stay. Oliver was nice about it, but it was a bit scary. My dad's a muggle, remember."

"Yes, I know," Liv said confused. "Did things not go well with Oliver?"

"What? No, they did. But he understood, well, as much as a pure-blood can."

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you not read the paper this morning," Rosia asked.

The post owl had delivered it but Liv hadn't even glanced at it. Rosita took it from the table and passed it to Liv. On the front page there was a large photograph of a skull suspended in mid air with a serpent coming out of its mouth.

_DARK MARK CASTS FEAR AT WORLD CUP_

Liv read the article quickly and felt her stomach turn. Something bad had just happened, she knew that, but she wasn't feeling afraid. That was Voldemort's sign, and if his sign was in the sky, Harry Potter could be in danger. And if Harry was in danger, he may need a bodyguard.


	5. Chapter 5

"Drink, that. All of it," Remus said setting down a glass of a strange mixture in front of Sirius.

Sirius looked at it suspiciously. "What's in it?"

"You don't want to know, but it will cure that hangover."

"If I remember correctly, you're shit with potions. I'll take my chances with the hangover," Sirius groaned laying back down on the sofa. "I haven't had so much fun in ages."

Remus smiled. They'd gone to a bar the day before to listen to the Quidditch World Cup match. They had to be careful of course as the tourists at the bar might have recognized Sirius, but between the spell they used to alter his facial features slightly and the shots they took every time Ireland scored, no one seemed to notice.

"Speaking of fun," Sirius Continued, "sorry I ruined yours last night."

Remus had been careful not to drink too much so Sirius could have his fun, but he did have a few. There had been a group of women from the UK on holiday at the bar supporting Ireland too. One of them had seemed very keen on him and kissed him when Ireland won the match and he'd kissed her back. They hung out together the rest of the evening, teasing and kissing each other. She'd invited him back to her hotel too, but Sirius had vomited in the corner and he declined the invitation and helped his friend get home instead.

He'd liked her. She was a fun distraction from the painful separation from Liv that he'd been feeling the last few weeks. But that's all it was, a distraction.

"Don't worry about it," Remus said.

Sirius gave him a knowing look. "You've taken an important step, mate. It'll be easier with the next-"

But Sirius broke off as 3 owls flew into the room. One dropped a newspaper onto the table, the other two dropped letters and sat pecking at some fruit on the table. Remus felt a jolt of excitement as he always did knowing Liv had written.

"At least you tried forgetting her," Sirius said.

"Here's one from Harry," he said passing one of the letters to Sirius and opening the other.

"So, did Liv support Ireland for the world cup?"

"It's not from her," Remus said opening the letter. "It's from… Mad Eye!"

"Mad Eye Moody? What's that about?"

"Dumbledore has got him out of retirement to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. He asking me what I taught the students last term and assures me he's going to keep a close eye on Harry."

"That's odd," Sirius said opening Harry's letter. "I wonder why Dumbledore would pick Mad Eye. I'm sure there are less paranoid people he could find."

"He must be desperate," Remus said picking up the newspaper. "I mean, he did hire a werewolf last year. I'll reply with my course schedule from-" but he broke off as he saw the headline of the newspaper.

"Merlin's beard," Sirius and Remus said at the same time, surprising each other.

"What is it," Sirius said.

"Is Harry alright," Remus asked.

They traded the letter and newspaper and read what the other had written.

"Harry's scar is hurting him," Remus said concerned.

"The Dark Mark was cast at the World Cup," Sirius said seriously.

Neither of them spoke, both feeling grave.

"None of this is a coincidence," Sirius said.

"Dumbledore is worried about something," Remus agreed.

"Remus," Sirius began but he interrupted already knowing what Sirius was going to say.

"No! It's too dangerous."

"I have to go back."

"If they catch you they'll put you in Azkaban again."

"I know, but my godson could be in danger!"

"I'll go back and keep an eye on Harry. You can stay here where it's safe!"

"You can't change my mind," Sirius said defiantly grabbing a quill to write a reply to Harry. "I'm flying north," he said as he scribbled a reply, "and you can't stop me," he said to Remus.

"How are you going to get back into the country?"

"We'll figure something out," Sirius said tying the letter to the leg of an owl. "I've been locked up for years, Remus, unable to do anything. I've got to do something. Are you going to try and stop me?"

Remus thought about what Sirius said. "I'll help you."


	6. Chapter 6

"An American auror has been protecting Harry Potter, you say…" hissed the chilling voice from the chair beside the fire. "How did you learn this, Wormtail?"

Wormtail shuffled forward on the dusty floor and replied as confidently as he dared. "I heard it from Sirius Black himself, master, when he cornered me. A Hogwarts teacher confirmed it. She was posing as a student last year to be close to Potter, to protect him from Sirius Black."

"And what does this have to do with me," Barty Crouch Jr. said, leaning against the wall lazily. "Black hasn't been seen for months. My own father said he suspected he was no longer in the country. She probably won't be there."

"Wait one moment, Crouch," the voice hissed again. "Wormtail may not be good for much, but this time he may have stumbled across some valuable information. What else can you tell us, Wormtail?"

"My Lord," he said a little more confidently. "The auror was seeing one of the teachers, Remus Lupin, a werewolf who fought against you as part of the Order of the Phoenix."

"So some girl was shagging some bloke. Big deal," Crouch said. "The werewolf is gone, so is Sirius Black, which means she probably is too. I never heard of any extra security measures like that from my father in all the times he spoke of the Tri Wizard Tournament."

"We must be careful, Crouch. We can't say for certain that she isn't coming back as extra security. The ministry may have suspicions about the traitor Karkaroff being at the school. You would do well to take this more seriously!"

Crouch shuddered at the reprimand. "Yes, my Lord. Who is she, Wormtail? What's her name?"

But Wormtail didn't say anything. "I- I don't know."

"What?"

"They didn't say her name," Wormtail said nervously. "But she was there, she was a student."

"What house? What year? What does she look like," Crouch interrogated.

Wormtail just stammered but no words came out.

"Once again Wormtail you have proven yourself to be a complete idiot," the voice sighed. "You were too busy feasting in the kitchens to learn anything about it, were you?"

Wormtail looked as though he wished he shrink into the shadows. Barty Crouch Jr. sighed.

"If this auror is at Hogwarts, Dumbledore would likely take Moody into his confidence about it. The fact that she is an American auror would mean she probably won't have met Moody before. All the same, take care to watch out for her, Crouch."

"Yes, my Lord," Crouch responded.

"We can't take any chances with anyone discovering our plan," Voldemort said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Liv?"

"What?" Liv snapped out of a trance.

"You've been staring at your pancakes for 5 minutes," Jones said.

"Oh, am I supposed to eat them," Liv said trying to play it off as a joke.

Jones smiled amused but knew she was hiding something.

"Sorry, I spaced out," Liv said. "What did you ask?"

They had been on a stake out all night following someone they thought was a key player in a re-surging movement called the Second Salemers. It had been a long night. When they finally got off the job in the early hours of the morning, Matt Jones, her auror captain, asked if she was hungry and they decided to go to a diner.

"I asked if you wanted some coffee, and I think that answers my question," he said with a smile pouring it in her mug. "Are you doing ok?"

Liv smiled. "I'm just tired. It was a long night."

"Ok," Jones said. Liv knew he wasn't convinced. She had been feeling off all night and she knew Jones had picked up on it. They sat for a while eating breakfast. "Are you sure there isn't anything else bothering you?"

There certainly was something else, but she wasn't sure she wanted to admit what had been on her mind. Liv collected her thoughts as she took a sip of her coffee. "It's just that today is… September 4th… I thought that after what happened at the World Cup, they would have contacted me."

Liv had been 100% sure that she would be contacted by the British Ministry of Magic to go back to Hogwarts as Harry's secret bodyguard again. But as the September 1st came and went, her hopes were shattered.

Jones nodded seeming to understand. He was one of the only people who knew about her secret assignment last year because he'd been her captain at the time she was recruited for the job.

"I'm sure Harry Potter is doing just fine," Jones said finally. "There hasn't been any news about Sirius Black all summer, and there is no evidence to suggest he conjured that skull at the World Cup. The rumor is he fled the country."

Liv smiled. She knew for a fact Sirius Black had left the country; she helped him do it. "It's not just that," Liv said. "Did you hear about the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

"I did hear something about that," Jones said sipping his coffee. "I heard that no students under 17 will be allowed to enter. Potter's in any immediate danger. He's what, 14?"

"I thought they might want a little extra security with so many unfamiliar people around him this year."

Jones thought about how to reply. "Your assignment last year was very difficult, and you rose to the challenge. I'm sure they would have contacted you if they felt Potter needed the extra protection."

Liv nodded.

"When you're on an assignment that intense it's hard to come out of it," Jones continued. "Do you want more time off?"

"No," Liv said quickly. "I like to keep busy. It helps."

It did help distract her from her worrying about Harry. But that wasn't the only thing she needed a distraction from. Now that September 1st had come and gone, it was beginning to sink in that what she and Remus had was over too. She was so sure she'd be going back, so sure that she'd see Remus again, that she wasn't prepared for this level of disappointment and loss. For the last 4 days, Liv had started to admit to herself that she needed to start moving on.

"Is that all that's bothering you," Jones asked reading her expression.

"Yes," Liv lied. She was careful in her reports when she mentioned Remus, so she didn't think he'd have found out about him. "Maybe I just needed to talk to someone about all this," Liv said smiling. She had to admit it felt good to talk to someone.

Jones smiled. "I'm here anytime you need to talk, Liv."

"Thanks, Matt." She hadn't meant to use his first name, it just slipped out. There was a strange feeling between them now.

"I have some news that might cheer you up," he said cheerfully. "Caroline was asking me about you the other day."

Liv was surprised. Caroline was one of the senior aurors on the force. A real badass who led an elite team.

"It seems I wasn't the only one impressed with your work last year. She asked me if I thought you might like to transfer to her team."

"What?" Liv could hardly believe it. Joining Caroline's team was a big deal. But that would mean leaving Jones' team. She liked his leadership and working with the others on his team. "What do you think," Liv asked.

"It would be challenging, of course. Caroline is tough. But it would a step up for you," Jones said. "She has more experience than I do and she'd be a good mentor to you. I think you should do it."

He paused there and seemed to choose his next words very carefully. "But I have my own selfish reason for wanting you to transfer to her team…"

He reached out his hand and took Liv's hand which had been resting on the table. Liv didn't pull her hand back but allowed him to take it.

"If you were on Caroline's team, it would mean I'm no longer your captain which would open up other opportunities for us to... see each other. If you're interested, I mean…" Matt said nervously.

Liv thought for a moment. She knew that if she needed to start trying to move on, and here were 2 opportunities to do that.

"I'll think about Caroline's offer… and yours," Liv said, giving his hand a squeeze.


	8. Chapter 8

"I had a nice time," Matt said as they reached Liv's apartment.

"Me too," Liv said, and she meant it. Tonight had been a good evening, and much better than their first date.

The week before had been their first dinner date at a nice restaurant in New York City. It began awkwardly as they struggled to make conversation that wasn't about work. Liv told him about her new auror team, Caroline's leadership style, and how she'd been training her very had for the last few weeks. Matt told her about moving someone on his team to desk work full time and how he was struggling to find someone to replace Liv on his team. Their date was interrupted by an emergency at the office which ended in them escorting dark wizards into the wizard prison. After their colleagues had realized they had been at dinner together, and not wanting to let the whole office in on their new relationship, Liv and Matt decide it would be best for future dates to take place in other cities.

Their second date tonight, at a swanky bar in Las Vegas, had gone much better. They chatted easily and laughed often.

"I wonder what's going to interrupt our date this time," Matt said. "The first time we scheduled one, I ended up in the hospital before it could happen, and last week there was that raid."

"The barman could accidentally serve us drinks spiked with some weird potion to make us breathe fire," Liv suggested jokingly.

"Or we could have a run in with some wizards we put in prison who were recently released," Matt said.

"Or we could run into exes which is just as dangerous," Liv said, making him laugh.

"I could slur my words going through your fireplace on the way home and end up in Madagascar," Matt said.

They laughed together but there was an awkward pause that followed. Liv wondered if Matt was hinting that he'd like her to invite him to spend the night. She was liking him increasingly, but wasn't ready to decide that just now, and Matt politely changed the subject.

As they walked up to Liv's apartment door, Liv was thinking quickly. Coffee or no coffee, she asked herself, because one implied she wanted him to linger and the other not.

Liv opened her door and Matt followed her inside her apartment. He'd be taking the floo network back to New York from her fireplace, but Liv wondered if that would be tonight or tomorrow morning. She had to decide.

"Coffee?" Liv decided maybe she could split the difference, make out on the sofa but not let him stay the night.

"Alright," Matt said with a smile. Before Liv could walk to the kitchen he took her hand and pulled her closer. It wasn't the first time they'd kissed, but this one was different then the last one. Liv smiled and left him to make coffee.

Matt sneezed. As Matt assured her that he wasn't sick, Liv noticed something in her apartment was off. As she reached for the mugs, she noticed her tea pot was on the stove, the only problem was she hadn't had tea that day. She touched it and the water was warm. Matt sneezed again.

"Sorry," he said, "do you have any pets?"

"No, why," Liv said, her brow furrowed, a hand on her wand, looking around her flat to see if there was anything else out of place.

"I'm allergic to- ah, there's the rascal," Matt said.

Liv could hardly believe her eyes as a big, black dog entered her sitting room. She nearly dropped her wand at the sight of it.

"I thought you said you didn't have any pets," Matt said sneezing again.

"I don't," Liv said thinking fast. "I'm pet sitting for a friend."

"I'm allergic to dogs," he said sneezing again. "He doesn't seem to like me much." The big black dog was watching him closely, as if preparing to run at him.

"He's a bit wild this one, aren't you old boy," Liv said approaching the dog who raised his paw to shake her hand in greeting.

"I'd better be going," Matt said sneezing yet again. The dog barked cheerfully. Matt thanked her for the evening, said they'd arrange another date soon, and wished her good night. He made to kiss Liv goodbye but ducked out of it to sneeze again, and a moment later, Liv watched as Matt left through the fireplace.

"That was close," said a voice behind Liv. She turned to see Sirius Black standing where the dog had been moments before.

"I wouldn't have invited an auror captain by if I'd have known an escaped convict was in my house," Liv said smiling at him. Sirius laughed and they embraced as friends.

"I would have written but it wasn't safe. We've been on the run for days and spent a fortune on illegal porkeys just to get this far."

"We?" Liv's heart skipped a beat. Sirius inclined his head toward her bedroom door where Remus stood, leaning against the door frame a mug of tea in his hand. He was smiling nervously and Liv knew she was too.

"I see you're the one whose been using my kettle," Liv teased.

"Don't worry, I didn't touch the coffee," Remus teased back.

She approached him as he set the mug down and they embraced each other for the first time in months.


	9. Chapter 9

As they embraced, Liv wondered if Remus was feeling the same way she was. Seeing him again made her happier than she'd been in months, and she momentarily forgot everything she had been doing to try and move on with her life.

A noise behind her made her think Sirius had quietly left them alone under the pretense of finishing the coffee. As they finally let go of one another, Remus met Liv's eye, and for a moment she wondered if he would kiss her. But the moment passed as she realized what she should be doing.

"Quick," she said, moving away from him, "help me cast some security spells. We can't risk anyone coming over to find Sirius Black here."

They quickly set about setting spells around the house, especially the fireplace so no one, especially Matt, would show up unexpectedly.

When they'd finished, Sirius brought over cups of tea and coffee and they sat down together around the coffee table. Liv wasn't sure if he did it on purpose or not, but Sirius took his seat first in the armchair, leaving Liv and Remus to sit next to each other on the sofa.

"I have so many questions," Liv said cheerfully, "about where you've been and how you got here. But let's start with the most urgent ones. Are you in trouble? Is anyone after you?"

"We're safe for the time being," Sirius said. "I don't think anyone knows we're here. We've been careful not to be seen as we've traveled north."

Liv nodded, reassured. "And when's the full moon?"

Remus shifted on the sofa next to her. "Don't worry, it was two nights ago," he said uncomfortably. "I didn't want to put you in any danger again." The last time she had been around him at the full moon he'd turned into a werewolf and attacked her on the Hogwarts grounds.

"You should have come here, I could have gotten you a wolfsbane potion," Liv said slightly taken aback.

"It's alright," Remus said. "I'd need more than one or two days of potion for it to be effective. We spent the full moon out in the desert somewhere far away from people."

"We hope to be back in England by the next full moon," Sirius said.

"So that's your plan," Liv said, surprised. "Not living a dangerous enough life?"

"There's more to it than that," Sirius said pulling a crumpled envelope out of his pocket and passing it to Liv.

Liv opened it, curious. Inside were clippings of newspaper articles she'd read before.

"I saw these in the paper too," Liv said.

"Something odd is going on, something dark," Sirius said seriously. "And I'm worried about Harry."

"I think you're right to be worried. There is some movement making a resurgence over there, the Dark Mark at the quidditch world cup proved it," she said, setting down the clipping of that incident on the table. As she set the next one down, she said, "I know Harry is too young to compete in this Tri-Wizard Tournament thing that was announced, but did you know who the headmaster of Durmstrang-"

"Is Igor Karkaroff, a former Death Eater," Sirius finished. "We know."

"Which is probably why-" Liv said setting down the final clipping.

"Dumbledore hired Mad Eye, the former auror, to teach at Hogwarts. We thought so too," Remus said.

They all sat in a solemn silence for a moment.

"How do you plan on getting back," Liv asked finally.

"Well, we were hoping you could help us," Sirius said. "We've been trying to track down someone who is selling illegal porkeys but we haven't had any luck. Some aurors took away a guy Remus had been talking to. It was that bloke that was here earlier, actually."

"Oh yeah, him," Liv said, with a glance at Remus next to her. He had been jealous of other men seeking Liv's attention, but he seemed to be hiding it well this time. Liv wondered if he wasn't jealous, if she was the only one who was having a hard time getting over their breakup.

Liv continued. "He's an auror captain. Our bosses have been pushing his team to crack down on the illegal porkey market. If I'd have known you were coming I would have made sure we left at least one out there for you."

"We thought it would be safer if we didn't put our travel plans into writing," Remus said.

Liv nodded. "It's not just here they're doing it. From what I've heard, people at your ministry are doing it too. They've increased security since the world cup incident, checking everyone who enters and leaves the country, rounding up illegal portkey sellers, and even keeping track of muggle airports."

"Damn," Remus said, Sirius looked worried. "No wonder we haven't been able to find a portkey directly to England this whole time."

"We thought if we could get into the US it would be easier to find someone," Sirius said. "And if they're keeping track of Muggle transport too…" he trailed off, sounding worried.

The answer came to Liv almost immediately. "There might be one way to get you back into the country," she said. "I'm not quite sure some of the details, I have to check on a few things, but I might be able to help you."

"That would be brilliant," Remus said.

"How long until you think until we're back in the country," Sirius asked.

"If everything goes according to plan, I might be able to get you there next week. Until then, you can stay here."

"This will be much better than the rocks and dirt we've been sleeping on," Sirius said. "I'm knackered."

"I hope you don't mind we already helped ourselves to showers and food," Remus said.

"Not at all," Liv said as they all stood up and Liv looked around the apartment. "Someone can sleep on the sofa here, and I've got the one bed, but it's big enough it could fit two."

As Liv looked around the room she accidentally met Remus' eye again but looked away quickly, not wanting him to think she was suggesting they share the bed.

Sirius noticed this awkward interaction and pulled out his wand. "Don't worry, I'll just transfigure the armchair into another sofa- damn!"

The armchair he had tried to transfigure shrunk into a miniature armchair instead.

"Damn this wand," Sirius said.

"What happened to it," Liv asked.

"Oh, you know," Remus said, "borrowed wands, or in this case stolen, can be a little tricky to work with."

"Where's your wand?"

"Where do you think, locked up in the Ministry of Magic in London," Sirius said trying the spell again and turning the mini armchair into a mini sofa instead.

"Let me do that," Remus said pulling out his wand as Liv left the room. By the time she came back with pillows and blankets, the new sofa was the proper size.

"I don't have any men's clothes you could sleep in," Liv said helping them to make up their beds.

"We have some things," Remus said.

"Ok... Well, goodnight then. I'll see you tomorrow." Sirius wished Liv goodnight and Liv made to leave the room before Remus spoke up.

"I left the case with our things in your room, do you mind if I?"

"Go ahead," Liv said and they went into her room together.

Remus picked up a battered looking case which he had set by the opposite wall. Liv was suddenly very conscious of the fact they were alone and she was still wearing the short dress she had worn out to the bar that evening.

"Goodnight," Remus said as he was about to leave the room with the case. Before he could, Liv reached out and took his hand.

"Remus," she said as he turned back. "I'm glad you came for… I'm happy I can help with…" she stammered, embarrassed to be so lost for words.

Remus smiled and squeezed her fingers. "I'm happy to see you," he said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Liv, hang on a minute."

Liv was about to leave the office after a long night of hard work. Her head was still throbbing where she had been hit during a raid they'd conducted in the early hours of the morning. Matt approached, who looked fresh having just come on duty.

"I heard about your raid last night," Matt said sipping a coffee he had bought on his way in. "Are you hurt?"

"It's not too bad. It's just a scratch really. Nothing compared to what Cory got. What's up?" Liv said. She was anxious to get home.

"I, um, I noticed you requested next week off…" Matt said, lowering his voice.

"Yeah," Liv said. He was bound to find out sooner or later. "I think you were right. I'm not thinking clearly on the job. Maybe I need a little more time to bounce back from, you know," she said, hinting at her job the previous year.

"I was thinking," Matt said, taking a step closer. Liv noticed one or two eyes watching them talking. By now the rumors of their dates had started to spread around the office. "Maybe I could take a few days off too. We could go somewhere to relax and-"

"Sorry, I've got plans already."

"Oh," Matt said taken aback. "With who?"

"My parents, actually. They're starting a European tour and asked if I wanted to come along for a part of it."

"Oh," Matt said, a little more relaxed now. He knew Liv's parents were famous Magicians in Las Vegas, although she had never introduced them. "When you do leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Well… have a nice time."

He hesitated a moment. Liv thought he might be wondering if few dates they had been on made it acceptable for him to kiss or at least hug her goodbye. When Liv didn't respond, and Matt noticed the two others watching sneakily from their desks, he left it at that.

"See you when you get back." With a goodbye, Liv turned to go. "Liv? Your bleeding."

Liv raised a hand to her head behind her ear where she had been hit and touched wet blood before she disapparated home.

"You're bleeding," was Remus' greeting when she arrived back at home. "What happened?"

"It's not too bad," Liv said taking a potion from her shelf which would make her head stop throbbing. "Raided a group of Second Salemers. We think they're plotting something for Halloween. It's been a long night," Liv said with a grimace as she pressed a cloth to her bleeding head. And with a sly grin she continued, "you had a long night too by the look of it."

Remus was standing in the kitchen making coffee, dressed in a nice suit, looking a little disheveled from a long night out. Sirius, who looked even more disheveled, was passed out on the sofa.

"It was a long night, but don't worry, we were careful. Thanks for the Polyjuice potion."

In preparation for a night out, Liv had managed to steal hairs from people of their same build at a casino.

"No problem. Nice suit, by the way," Liv said.

"It was Sirius' idea. We only had once night in Vegas."

"What did you do," Liv asked as he passed her a cup of coffee.

"What anyone would do in Las Vegas I suppose," he said, raising his mug of coffee to hide a small grin that made Liv bite her lip.

"You don't need to tell me," Liv said. "I can see the glitter."

Remus blushed, "what? I didn't-"

"I was joking," Liv said. "It's none of my business what you got up to," she said, with what she realized was a pang of jealousy.

"In truth, I didn't get up to much."

"Sure," Liv teased.

"I mostly watched out for him," Remus said, indicating the Sirius, who snored on the sofa and rolled over. Lowering his voice so as not to disturb Sirius again, Remus added, "this might have been his last night like this for a while. Once we get to England, everyone will be on the lookout for him still and we'll have to be more careful… Let's take a look at that cut of yours."

Liv agreed and she motioned for him to follow her to the other room so they wouldn't disturb the sleeping Sirius.

"It's not that bad, but there's a lot of blood since it's on your head," Remus said as Liv tried to use two mirrors to see how bad it was. "I'll do it."

Remus removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeved while she took a box from the shelf in which had some potions and medical supplies she kept for such occasions.

They sat down on the edge of the bed and Remus began to clean the cut, stroking her neck slightly as he brushed her hair aside. This was the closest they had been since his arrival a few days before. They had all been close of course, it was hard not to be with 3 people living in a one-bedroom apartment. By now, everyone had seen each other as they woke up in the morning, in various states of dressing, and on one occasion, she'd seen Remus coming from the shower in a towel. But with Sirius there, they hadn't been alone together or talk just to each other.

"Speaking of England, everything is ready for tomorrow," Liv said, breaking the silence.

"And you're sure it's safe," he said. Liv couldn't see his face, but he sounded worried.

"I've done it before a couple of times. Even if they stop us, they won't be able to find you. I'll make sure of it."

As he cleaned the cut behind her ear, she could feel his warm breath on her neck, which reminded her of other times when his lips had been there.

"What curse did they hit you with," Remus asked dabbing at the cut.

"It wasn't a curse… it was a frying pan," Liv said. Remus chucked. "It's not that funny."

"Yes it is," he said. "An auror who can take out a murderous wizard but can't take a squib with a frying pan- ouch," he said as she pinched his leg.

"Ouch," she repeated as he jerked from the pinch rubbing the cloth a little too roughly against her cut.

"Sorry," he said dabbing a little more carefully. An awkward silence came between them again. "Won't what's his name wonder where you've gone?"

Liv was surprised. This was the first time they'd talked about Matt since they'd arrived. It was another topics they're carefully avoided. Liv wasn't sure, but she thought she detected a hint of jealousy in his voice. "I told him I'd be traveling with my parents on tour. Why do you ask?"

"I don't want him getting suspicious, that's all," Remus said, but without seeing his face, Liv couldn't tell if it really was.

"He asked to spend the week together," Liv said, wondering if this might prompt a response from Remus. "But of course I turned him down."

Remus didn't say anything at first. "I didn't think you were that close," he said finally, putting a bandage over the cut.

"What makes you think that?"

"The night Sirius and I got here, you were gone so we helped ourselves to your shower. There's only one toothbrush by the sink. And when you came home, I hid in the closet in case you came in here to-" he broke off and Liv blushed at what he might have heard if Matt had stayed the night. He continued, "There aren't any men's clothes hanging up. I just assumed you weren't that close."

"We're not really," Liv said. "It's only just started. I don't know if…" Liv trailed off. Remus had taken a cloth and was wiping the dried blood from her neck and collarbone where it had dripped.

"You don't know if," Remus asked softly.

Liv turned to look at him and for a moment there was the familiar intimacy between them.

"I don't know. I'm too tired to think about," Liv said and she lay down on the bed. Her head was still throbbing a little even after drinking the potion. "Tell me about your time in Brazil. Was it nice?"

Remus lounged next to her, propped up on his elbow and spoke softly, telling her about the jungles they spent the full moon in, the beach they visited, the exotic birds and magical creatures they encountered, and she didn't know what after that because she had fallen asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Remus rose in the late afternoon to find Liv had woken up, and by the sound of running water from the shower, he knew where she'd gone. He didn't get up immediately, but lay there for a moment and sighed.

Last night had been like many they had shared before, laying side by side talking, connecting, until one or both would drift off into a comfortable sleep. With Sirius around, they hadn't had any opportunity to talk about their past relationship, which was good to ease back into a friendship slowly, but also difficult because it meant he couldn't tell her how much he'd missed her since they'd parted. They hadn't quite gotten that far in the conversation before Liv fell asleep, but by the way they had looked at each other, he knew she must have missed him too.

With another sigh, Remus got up and left the bedroom. He entered the kitchen to find Sirius was already awake, dressed, and making tea and sandwiches. He looked up at the disheveled Remus and grinned.

"And I thought I'd slept in," he said handing Remus a cup of tea. "So… you and Liv…"

Remus nearly choked on his tea.

"Are congratulations in order," Sirius asked smirking.

"What?"

"You didn't sleep out here, so I only assumed…" Sirius said with knowing grin.

"We didn't-" Remus began, but before he could respond, he heard Liv leaving the bathroom.

"Sirius… Remus…" Liv said as she entered the room and sat down at the table with Remus. They shared a glance and an awkward smile.

"Good afternoon," Sirius said while Remus replied with a quick hello. "Lunch." Sirius passed out some sandwiches. Remus was glad when Sirius saved them from what could have been an awkward lunch by asking, "Can we go over the plan for tonight?"

They spent the rest of the afternoon going over the details a few times so there would be no mistakes. The stakes were high, and all were feeling the tension. When evening came, there was only one thing left to do.

"This is it," Liv said taking her traveling case in one hand. "Ready?"

Remus gripped his and Sirius' case a little tighter and nodded. Sirius transformed into a dog in reply.

"Alright. Hold on to me." Sirius touched a paw to Liv's leg and Remus took her by the hand. She looked nervous and took a deep breath. Remus squeezed her hand in solidarity which made Liv look up at him and smile. "Here we go."

With a reel of his stomach, Remus saw Liv's apartment spin away as they disapparated arriving moments later in an unfamiliar place.

The lights were low in the dressing room, which was crowded with costumes on racks and trucks everywhere. Remus could hear the crowd cheering in the distance.

"I wish we could have seen your parents perform," Sirius said, transforming back into a human once they'd checked the room to make sure no one was there. "We were talking to a few women the other night who'd seen their show. They sound very good."

Liv smiled, proud of her famous Las Vegas magician parents. "Maybe someday," Liv said looking around for something. "The show just started, so no one should be in here for at least 15 minutes. Where is that damned- here," she said dragging an old trunk out of the corner from under a cloak.

Remus smiled to himself which caught Liv's attention. "I've read about these, I've just never seen one before. They're really rare," he said running a hand along the top of the old trunk. "What do your parents use it for?"

"Contraband," Liv said simply, pulling out her wand. Remus backed away from the trunk and Liv cast a nonverbal spell. The trunk suddenly expanded up several inches as another level to the trunk was added, and another, and another, and another, until….

Sirius whistled. "A seven-level trunk," he said impressed.

"Come on, we don't have much time," Liv said opening the trunk at the highest level and descending a ladder into it. The others followed quickly behind her. Upon reaching the bottom, Remus looked around to see the trunk was stored with cases and shelves of horns, feathers, powders, and liquids of some of the most rare and expensive magical potion ingredients around.

"Dragon tears," Sirius said looking at one jar in particular. "Those are really expensive. And these," he said picking up a bottle of unicorn blood, "isn't it illegal?"

"You're one to talk," Remus said with a smirk with made Liv and Sirius laugh.

"Like I said, contraband," Liv said. "This is the secret to their success. They can perform spells and stunts no wizard has ever seen with these. That's why it's so important to keep them in a seven-level trunk. Most wizards have only one level trunks, and some can get away with hiding a second level, or even a third. The more levels you have, the harder it is to detect them with spells, which makes it possible to smuggle all this from place to place. Most customs agents don't think to look for a seven-level trunk because they're so rare and not many people have heard of them. That's what makes it possible for me to get you two back in England without anyone being the wiser," Liv smiled.

Liv checked her watch. "I've got to get going. I said I'd watch their show. You two can sleep here," Liv said indicating a corner with cots and bedding Liv had obviously prepared ahead of time. "There food in that crate there, too. We'll leave when the show ends and everything is packed up. We're taking a carriage across the ocean, so it should take a few hours. When we arrive, I'll stay close to the trunk to make sure no one finds out its secret. Let's just hope we have a customs agent who was muggle born or a half-blood who doesn't know their wizard side of the family. I may just have to use a confoundus charm, which could be dangerous at customs," Liv said looking anxious. "Any questions?"

"I've got one," Sirius said looking anxious. "What's it like to travel in this thing?"

Liv grimaced. "Let's just say if you're prone to sea sickness, not good." Remus picked up an empty bucket and handed it to Sirius.

"Not that one," Liv said in a panicked voice, snatching the bucket. "That's got demiguise hairs in it! Do you know how hard those are to find?" As Liv turned placed them carefully in another box, Sirius laughed and Remus nudged him in the ribs.

Liv checked her watch. "I've got to get going. I'll come collect you when it's safe to come out." She was climbing out of the trunk when Remus noticed she'd left her traveling case behind and called after her.

"Thanks," Liv said as Remus reached the top of the ladder and passed her the case.

"No problem," Remus said.

"See you on the other side," Liv said.

Remus decided to take a chance. He put his hand on her face and pulled her into a quick kiss. "For luck," he said as their lips parted.


	12. Chapter 12

Liv ran a finger across her lips absentmindedly as she watched the sun reflecting off the ocean from the carriage window. She'd traveled like this hundreds of times over the years with her parents as they toured the world performing shows and seeking out rare or illegal materials they used in the shows. To be here in the carriage again was so familiar, but this time it was very different.

Liv was glad her parents hadn't woken up yet and were still sleeping in the bedroom wing of the magically expanded carriage. She wanted to be alone to clear her mind before their arrival.

She might have been fine, except for the unexpected kiss Remus had given her that night. She thought she had dreamed it at first. But remembering it was real, she had been unable to fall back to sleep. Whatever he'd said, she knew it was for more than just luck.

It was then she saw the coast on the horizon.

"It's showtime," she said to herself.

A few hours later Liv found herself seated at a table in a private room of the Leaky Cauldron having lunch with her parents and their crew. She only took in bits and pieces of the conversations.

"I think I'll take the abraxons out to graze tomorrow," said Angela who drive the carriage and looked after the flying horses.

"Marcus, do you have the list we made after doing inventory," her father, Max Marshall said to the man who usually acquired the contraband.

"I heard Knockturn Alley has a pub of it's own," she heard one young stage hand tell another; neither had been working with her parents for very long.

Liv was relieved that everything had gone so smoothly that morning. At first she was worried because the customs agent had the unmistakable air of someone who was pure blood and proud of it, but thankfully she was not the agent who inspected the seven-level trunk, instead focusing on the naturally suspicious looking Marcus and the many hidden pockets of his jacket. Liv only breathed a sigh of relief once they had checked into the leaky cauldron.

"Are you alright, Liv," her mother, Marina Marshall, asked quietly interrupting Liv's quiet contemplation of the plan in her head.

"Fine," Liv said. "The journey was a little rough last night. I didn't sleep much."

"You were up very early," her mom said. "Tonight we'll be dining with the group who organized our tour here, but you don't have to come. You're overworked at the auror office, I've said it a thousand times. You should take this trip to rest."

Liv smiled. Her parents of course had no idea she had been in England or what she had been doing on her secret assignment, although they had known she'd been working hard for a very long time.

"Actually," Liv said jumping right into her plan. "I've got an old friend I'd like to visit while we're here. Someone from my dueling competition days ho lives here now. Would you mind if I took a day or two on my own?"

"Not at all," Marina said. "We're working, but this is your vacation. Although," she added in an undertone as a waiter from the pub passed, "if you hear of anyone selling venomous tentacula leaves, be sure to let Marcus know."

As soon as she could get away, Liv entered the room where their trunks and props were kept and locked the door behind her. Quickly opening the trunk, she called down into it.

"Remus? Sirius? Still alive?"

"Barely," came Sirius' reply. "Couldn't you have driven a little more smoothly?"

"I can't control the turbulence," Liv said and she hurried down the ladder to the storeroom at the bottom. "I've got food for you waiting in my room."

"Don't talk about food," Sirius said. He was laying on the cot in the corner with an arm over his face.

"He's had a rough night," said Remus looking concerned. "I got it all cleaned up though."

That explained the smell.

"I hate frying coaches," Sirius said looking pale and as if he was going to vomit again.

"Didn't you tell me you once had a flying motorcycle," Liv asked.

"I never get sick with fresh air on my face, on a broom or motorbike," Sirius said.

"We'll let you ride an abraxon next time," Liv said. She turned to Remus and whispered, "we've got to go."

"I know," Remus said. "Come on, mate," he said hoisting Sirius up and and helping support him. He looked very ill.

"I'll check to see if it's clear," Liv said climbing up before them carrying their traveling case.

Carefully, the 3 of them exited the trunk and sneaked over into Liv's room nearby. Liv locked the door behind her and picked up the bag she had prepared with food for their journey.

"Thanks for getting us back, Liv. I really owe you one," Sirius said weakly.

"This isn't goodbye yet," Liv said. Both Sirius and Remus looked surprised. "I don't like the idea of you on the run when only one of you can walk. I'm going to see you safely to your hide out."

The plan was for them to part here, for Sirius to take Remus to a place he had hidden once before. But Liv had made up her mind even before knowing Sirius was ill. She told herself it was to make sure they were safe, but she didn't want to think any harder about it, about saying goodbye just yet.

"If you're sure," Remus said, although he looked pleased which made Liv's heart jump.

"I'm sure." Liv hoisted both the case and their bad of food in one arm and with the other grabbed on to Sirius.

"Hold on tight," Sirius said. "And don't stand in front of me in case I vomit again."

And with that, they disappartated.


	13. Chapter 13

"When you said you had a cozy cave to hide in, you failed to mention your roommates," Remus panted as they finally came to a halt.

Sirius fell to the ground next to him, breathing heavily. "The trolls weren't living there when I was."

Liv sat down on the ground and wiped her brow. When she regained her breath she said, "that was quick thinking, Remus, with the leg locking curse."

"Thanks," he said standing up straight and looking around. They'd managed to escape into a field with tall grass. Trolls didn't like open fields so they were safe for the time being. "Is there anywhere else you hid that we could go?"

Sirius didn't respond right away. The carriage journey, plus apperating, plus an encounter with 4 trolls, and a quick run hadn't helped his stomach. He suddenly ran off into the grass and vomited. When he returned a minute later he said, "when I was on the run, I stayed in muggle villages. I'd watch the houses for days sometimes and stay in them when the owners were away. I'm not sure the 3 of us could live on the streets like that for days."

Liv spoke too. "Shit. I must have dropped the bag of food in the cave."

Nobody spoke for a while thinking of what to do next.

"We get a room at a wizard pub," Liv suggested. "With Sirius as a dog, no one would take any notice."

"I don't think I could do that kind of magic right now," Sirius said, laying back down in the grass. His face was very pale.

"I wouldn't stay in muggle pub either, it's too dangerous," Remus said.

"What about your travel case," Liv said pointing to it. "You said it's bigger on the inside."

"Not that big," Remus said. He instinctively looked up at the sky. It felt dark for the afternoon as dark clouds covered the sky. It looked like rain. He sighed. There was somewhere he had in mind but wanted to avoid it if he could.

"Any other suggestions," he asked. Liv shook her head. She of course was unfamiliar with the country. Sirius just lay there with his eyes closed breathing slowly. Looking at the two of them there he knew it was up to him to find somewhere to stay.

There was one place he could take them… but he didn't want to. Bringing Sirius there would be one thing, bringing Liv there was another.

"I might have an idea," he said carefully. "I'd have to check first. We don't want any more surprises. Can you stay here and look after him?"

Liv nodded. Remus took a deep breath. "I'll be back soon." He disapperated.

It was some time before he returned. The clouds grew darker but the rain held back. When Remus reappeared, his hair and clothes were wet.

"It's raining over there," he explained, "but I've found us somewhere comfortable to stay for at least one night, maybe more."

"Good job, mate," Sirius said weakly.

"We'll have to apparate," Remus said. Sirius nodded putting on a brave face.

"What's the plan," Liv asked.

"You and I will go ahead inside, and Sirius will follow, but you'll have to climb in through the window… just like old times," he added.

Sirius looked surprised. "Are you sure, mate?"

"We don't have much of a choice," Remus said. He was beginning to be very nervous.

"Where are we going," Liv asked suspiciously.

Remus met Sirius' eyes and neither responded. "We'd better get going, the rain will be on us soon," he said picking up the case next to Liv and giving his hand to Sirius and Liv in turn to help them up. Sirius held on to Remus' shoulder, and Remus held Liv by the waist.

"Ready," he asked and the others nodded. A moment later they found themselves in a small wood.

Sirius let go and leaned against a tree to keep dry from the rain. "I'll wait here for the signal," he said, and with a smile added, "just like old times."

Remus nodded, growing even more nervous.

"What signal? Where are we going," Liv asked again. Remus pointed to house that stood just beyond the wood. "Is it dangerous?"

"No," Remus said, but Liv wasn't convinced. He was hiding his nerves poorly. "Let's get out of this rain."

Together they walked along the path toward the cottage. They reached the door and Remus reached out and knocked. Liv must have picked up on his nerves because he noticed her grip her wand behind her back. The door opened and a tall man with gray hair wearing a cardigan opened the door.

Even without looking at her he could sense Liv's surprise as she realized where she was. "Liv, this is my father, Lyall Lupin. Dad, this is my friend Liv."

His father too looked surprised. "Pleased to meet you my dear. Come inside out of the rain," he said welcoming them inside. Liv entered the house and was directed to the sitting room for tea.

As Remus closed the door behind him, his father hung back and said in a whisper that he hoped Liv didn't hear, "when you said you'd be bringing a mate by, I didn't think you meant... you've never brought a woman home before."


	14. Chapter 14

What Remus had first said would be only 1 night staying at his dad's house ended up being 4. Lyall wasn't at all suspicious of their cover story, that his son was helping an American friend fix up an old cottage she had inherited from a distant relative and planned to sell once refurbished.

Although, he was very suspicious of why Remus had chosen to bring a female friend to stay at his father's house. This was something Remus had struggled to answer the first night as Liv cleared the table and the two men were in the kitchen.

"We tried 2 or 3 places, but they were all booked, and it was getting late, so…" he tried.

"I see," said his father suspiciously.

"Besides, I thought staying in a nice English home might show her what they're meant to look like. You know, as inspiration for the cottage," he said, knowing how weak it sounded.

"Of course," Lyall said with smirk. "Where did you say you met again?"

"In a pub, when she came over for the Quidditch World Cup." Liv had come up with that plausible sounding story during dinner, and added, to his father's delight, that she had supported Ireland. Remus felt gratitude toward Oliver Wood who had posed as her fake boyfriend last year for teaching her enough about the game she could pass as a true fan.

"Ah, yes," Lyall said. "I remember now. We'll, I'm sure you're tired and are ready to go up to your old room-"

"She's not… we're not staying in the same room," Remus said blushing.

"Come my boy," Lyall said, with a smirk again, "you don't have to pretend with me. Even I can tell-"

"We're not together," Remus whispered earnestly, blushing even more.

Lyall looked at his son closely in the way that made Remus feel like a boy again. His father knew how to read him better than anyone.

"You're not," he said, reading his son's expression correctly. After a pause he added, "I could pretend the roof is leaking in the spare room if-"

"No!" Remus felt his face getting hot.

"If you're sure," his father said with a twinkle in his eye.

And that night as Remus lay in bed alone he told himself it wouldn't have worked anyway. But he couldn't help feeling jealous that it was Sirius and Liv in the room next door. But it was him who suggested Sirius and Liv sleep in the same room, knowing his father wouldn't walk in on her unannounced.

The days were spent preparing his and Sirius' more permanent base, the shrieking shack. They spent the first day setting as many precautionary spells as they knew to protect it from intruders. And the second day they spent cleaning and patching up the roof and walls. The third day was spent making it ready to live in; gathering everything from food and bedding to beers and floo powder.

The days passed quickly as they worked together. A year ago, Sirius and Liv were dueling each other in the Hogwarts corridors, and now they were friends. They'd be laughing about one thing or another when Remus would return from the pub with lunch for them all. Remus had especially enjoyed the days with Liv. Every once and a while they'd catch each other's eye and share a smile.

They would return to Remus' dad's house in the late afternoons, dirty and tired from a long day's work. With Sirius hiding and eating upstairs, Remus and Liv would have dinner with Remus' dad as he asked them about their project, Liv's life in America, and of course, embarrassing stories from Remus' childhood.

Before he could tell a particularly embarrassing story, Remus remarked on the time, and they decided to call it a night. With a wink to Remus, Lyall excused himself and thanked them for washing up, leaving them in the kitchen alone.

"You're going to have to tell me that story about what happened to the gobstones," Liv said with a smile.

"You don't want to know," Remus said, blushing again.

"Yeah, I really do," Liv replied.

"Well I don't want you to know," Remus said, making Liv laugh.

"I'll get it out of you someday," Liv said, but without meaning to, she had hit upon the looming topic of Liv leaving the next day. They didn't say much as they finished and ascended the stairs.

"Well… goodnight," Liv said, trying and failing to convince him this goodnight meant the same thing it had the night before.

"Liv," Remus said, reaching out and taking her hand to stop her going. Liv hesitated for a moment, holding on to his hand. His unspoken invitation in the gentle pull on her hand was all the invitation Liv needed to follow him into his bedroom and close the door behind them.

Besides the first time they'd had sex in his office a few months before, he couldn't remember a time when they were more desperate to be together. They kissed and held each other as if nothing else in the world mattered. Or at least that's how things began. After a whispered conversation, Liv's eyes glistening in the moonlight, she left the room. And by the time he woke up the next morning, Liv had already gone.

After telling his dad over breakfast Liv left early to catch a portkey, Lyall read the expression on his son's face correctly again and knew not to press for more information. Sirius too knew not to talk about whatever had happened the night before. But that night in the shrieking shack, as he and Sirius drank beers by the fire, Sirius said quietly, "she cried all night, you know."


	15. Chapter 15

"Alright, everyone, you all know it's going to be a long night. That should come as no surprise, it's our busiest night of the year," Caroline said to the aurors gathered in the office in the early evening. "We need everyone to be on their game. We can't have anyone distracted."

Liv could feel the eyes on her and knew Matt must be feeling the same way, although she didn't look over to check. They hadn't seen much of each other since Liv got back almost 2 weeks ago, and although the office gossips didn't know which of them broke things off, they did know that it was awkward between them now. Matt may have been distracted ever since Liv returned and told he she wasn't interested in seeing each other, but that's not what was distracting her.

Caroline gave a few final words of caution to the aurors. "Be vigilant, stay with your partner at all times, oh, and happy Halloween."

As another auror began to read off assignments for the evening, Mrs. Wang, the head of the department, strode to the front of the room and whispered something to Caroline who nodded. Liv didn't take much notice at first, listening for her name, but when Caroline whispered to the auror calling out the names, and Liv didn't hear her name called for assignment, that's when she began to wonder what was going on. As the other aurors filed out of the room, Caroline approached Liv.

"There's been a change of plans. You won't be going out tonight. Mrs. Wang will see you in her office."

Wondering if it had to do with her poor performance in yesterday's training exercise, Liv knocked on Mrs. Wang's office door and was told she could enter. Her heart stopped. Standing in the office was Kingsley Shackelbolt, an auror from the Ministry of Magic.

"Agent Audrey," he said as a greeting. "I'm afraid we have a situation."

Liv tried not to react. She knew very well that Kingsley was in charge of the Sirius Black investigation. If Kingsley was here, she wondered if somehow Sirius and Remus had been found, and if her involvement in sneaking them into the country had been discovered.

"The Ministry of Magic requests your cooperation once again."

"What's happened," Liv said trying to sound calm. She wondered if she could take Kingsley in a duel. She'd have no choice but to try.

"Someone will tell you the details when you get there," Kingsley said, "but we believe the Potter boy might be in danger again. We have someone gathering your school supplies now. Pack whatever else you may need. We leave in 30 minutes."

"You mean, I'm going back to-"

"Hogwarts, yes. And we need to hurry."

Everything happened so fast she could barely take it all in. Before she knew it, Liv had packed, and taken a portkey to Kingsley's office at the Ministry where they collected a trunk of school supplies, before he bid her goodbye as she traveled through a fireplace.

"Ah, Olivia. So glad you could join us again," Albus Dumbledore greeted her as she stepped from the fireplace into his office.

Liv finally left Dumbledore's office after being caught up on the events of the Goblet of Fire that night. She would of course be continuing her position as Harry's secret bodyguard, and only the Hogwarts professors would know, choosing to keep Liv's identity secret from the heads of the other schools participating in the tournament.

Liv walked through familiar corridors up to the Gryffindor tower where she spent some time setting up security spells while the students were asleep. It was early morning when she went up to the dormitory. But she didn't have much time before the other girls woke up. They were anxious to talk, to ask where she'd been and tell her what had happened since school began.

She went down to breakfast with them which is where she ran into some of her other friends too.

"Blimey. I didn't expect to see you here again," said Ron, who was leaving breakfast as she was entering.

"Liv, good to see you," Cedric greeted. She of course congratulated him on becoming one of the Hogwarts champions and wished him good luck, but, no offense, she would support Potter in the tournament because they were both in Gryffindor. To his credit, Cedric took it very graciously.

Fred and George, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie- all members of the quidditch team said hello too and were sad to hear that she and Oliver had broken up over the summer but glad they remained friends.

After breakfast, Liv managed to get away from everyone at last. There were still a few things she had to do. As she walked down to the owlery, she remembered how Caroline told them it would be a long night. It certainly had been a long night. It was then she nearly ran into two people exiting the owlry.

"Harry! Hermione!"

"Liv," they said in unison.

"I knew Professor Dumbledore might-" Hermione began, but Liv held up a hand.

"Come with me," she said, exiting the owlry. She'd learned her lesson from talking in front of the animagus Sirius. She wasn't about to let any of the owls overhear her just in case. Once a safe distance, Hermione continued. "I knew they'd enlist your help again," Hermione said.

"What's your cover story," Hermione asked.

"That I've been at home recovering from a bad case of dragon pox," Liv said. "Simple but believable. We don't want people asking too many questions."

"So, Dumbledore doesn't think I put my name in," Harry said.

"No way. No offense, but he doesn't think you could have hoodwinked such a powerful magical object."

"Any ideas who's behind it," Harry asked anxiously.

"We're working on it," Liv said. "Don't worry. I kept you safe last year, didn't I," she added with a wink.

"It helps that Padfoot wasn't actually after me," Harry said jokingly.

"Fair point," Liv smiled, but her smile faded as she remembered the letter in the pocket of her robes. "We'll catch up later in the Gryffindor tower. There's some things I have to do first."

As the others left, she pulled the letter out of her pocket and sent it off with a school owl after careful inspection to make sure it wasn't a human in disguise.

It wasn't a long letter, but it was all she had time for before her roommates woke up. She also didn't want to take any chances on her mail being intercepted. Watching it fly away, she anxiously wondered how Remus would react to the news of her return.

But she couldn't think too much about it now though, because there was one last thing that she had to do. She crossed over to the courtyard and waited in the shadows for the person she knew would be passing any minute.

A group of girls walked by, speaking French animatedly, two of the girls lagged behind the others, and thankfully, her target was one of them. With a silent confunus spell cast at the companion of her target, the girl walked on following the others, while Liv cast two more spells at her target.

The girl's legs locked together, and she tried to speak but no sound came out. Liv stepped from the shadows and disarmed the girl, catching her wand in her other hand.

"Hello, Fleur. It's been a long time," Liv said and the girls' eyes widened in surprise. "We need to talk."


	16. Chapter 16

Remus and Sirius read in the paper that morning that Harry being chosen for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. They'd talked over a late breakfast that Harry might not have entered himself in the tournament, and this was exactly why they had come back to England. That was when Harry's letter arrived, which confirmed their suspicions.

"I'm glad Mad-Eye will be at school this year," Sirius said. "Nothing will happen under his watch."

Remus began to agree when another owl flew in. His heart skipped a beat seeing the familiar hand writing. "It's from Liv," he said.

"I told you she'd write! She just needed time," Sirius said looking pleased.

"It's addressed to both of us," Remus said opening the letter.

"You don't think…" Sirius began, but Remus interrupted him to read the letter.

_Dear Moony and Padfoot,_

_I'm sure you've already heard the news. _

_I returned to work my old job last night. I'll come visit as soon as I can. _

_L_

"She's back," Sirius said, bewildered.

"Looks like it," Remus said, turning over the letter, but there was nothing else there.

"I'm going to write to Harry," Sirius said. "I want to talk to him too, which means we'll have to find a fireplace connected to the floo network."

"It'll have to be far from here so in case anything happens they don't find our hideout. We'll also need to find you a wand that works better," Remus said, although he was a bit distracted. He hadn't expected to hear from Liv, let alone find out she had returned Hogwarts.

"Maybe we could use the house of that old wizard with the toad who hired you to get rid of that boggart last week." Sirius said.

"What? Sorry, I wasn't listening," Remus said.

"What's wrong mate," Sirius asked.

"I just can't believe she's back," Remus said.

Sirius nodded. He knew by now the details of Remus and Liv's last conversation. Finally, he said, "she wants to visit, probably to talk about who they think might have put Harry's name in the Goblet. I know you didn't part on good terms so you don't have to be here when she comes if you don't want to."

"We don't even know when she's coming," Remus said. "She can't say when in a letter and probably doesn't know when she can sneak away."

"I'll write back to her when I write Harry and set a time," Sirius said.

"I should do it," Remus said painfully. "She broke the ice by addressing it to me too. Besides, this isn't about us, it's about Harry."

After a few days of watching the house of the old wizard, they decided it would work and Sirius wrote to Harry to set a time for when they could meet. Remus, who had been putting off writing to Liv trying to decide on what to say, finally wrote to her too. They left the shrieking shack together, Sirius in animal form, toward the owl post office.

When Remus exited the post office, Sirius was not there waiting for him. He looked around gripping his wand. They usually stuck together in case of trouble. He was just starting to panic when Sirius came bounding up.

"What is it," he said as Sirius beckoned his head for Remus to follow. He followed him to the 3 Broomsticks. "It's too early for a drink, mate," Remus began, but Sirius shook his head and indicated he should go in.

He did so, ordering a butter beer at the bar and sipping it as he looked around the pub. It didn't take him long to see what Sirius had worried about. He left the pub quickly with his bottle in hand.

"Did you see her," Sirius asked when they got back to the shack.

"She was hard to miss," Remus said.

"Rita Skeeter," Sirius said, shaking his head. "She must be here covering the tournament."

"We'll have to be extra careful," Remus said. "And we'll have to warn Liv as soon as possible."

Sirius nodded. Then he smiled pointing at Remus butter beer and asked, "didn't you get one for me?"


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm glad your back," Harry said as he, Liv, and Hermione sat together in the library one afternoon. "You can help me prepare for tournament!"

"I can't. Sorry, Harry," Liv replied. "I can only jump in and save your life if things get bad, I can't actually help you save yourself."

"Is that what Fleur made you promise," Hermione asked quietly making sure no one was around them.

"Her and the Department of Magical Games and Sports," Liv said quietly, keeping an eye on Malfoy who was sitting far enough away not to overhear them, especially with the spell she had cast around them to keep sound from traveling too far.

Liv remembered first seeing Fleur's name on the list of champions in Dumbledore's office when she first arrived, and told him about their past. It hadn't surprised her that Fleur had been chosen as a champion, more that she was already 17 years old.

"How do you know her anyway," Harry asked.

"Our parents met once and when they did a European tour of their magic show. We stayed with them a few times, and Fleur came to live with us for a summer to practice her English. This was years ago. I taught her some dueling too."

It wasn't easy to convince her old friend Fleur that Harry hadn't put his own name in the Goblet of Fire. She, and most the other students at the school, thought he had done it himself.

"Of course he would want to compete! If not for the prize money, then for the fame," Fleur argued.

"Do you really think I'd be here if that were the case," Liv said. Fleur had to admit that the presence of an auror did mean the ministry might suspect a dark witch or wizard was involved.

"Then if your job is to protect the boy, how can I be sure the tasks will not be rigged in his favor or that he will receive help? You have a past of tutoring younger witches and wizards in dueling, as I recall." Fleur had a point of course, and Liv did her best to assure her she wouldn't interfere unless his life were at risk.

"You know me better than that, Fleur. I wouldn't cheat in a competition for my own benefit, let alone his. I just need to keep Potter alive, that's all. Come on, Fleur. If I have to take a truth potion for you to believe me, I will."

The really hard part was trying to convince Fleur to keep Liv's real identity secret from her headmistress.

"If she is not a suspect, then I don't see why she shouldn't know."

"I told you. I can't tell you who the suspects are or aren't. But if you tell her, others may find out, including the person who is responsible- which could be her for all we know."

"Madam would never do such a thing!"

"You don't know what people are capable off or what their motives are. You have to trust me. You can't talk about me or our past with anyone, do you understand? Not your parents, your sister, your friends, no one."

Liv sighed. After a very long conversation, and Liv's declaration that she would make an unbreakable vow if she had to, that Fleur agreed to keep her identity secret. To her credit, Fleur said she had been under a lot of stress, and it was irritating that Hogwarts getting 2 champions to their 1. By the time they left the abandoned classroom, Liv and Fleur's friendship was back to normal.

"She's a good witch," Liv told Harry and Hermione. "Fearless, like a Gryffindor. You'll want to watch out for her in the tournament."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said a little bitterly.

"You'll be fine. You've got Hermione to help you."

"I wish I knew what the first task was," Hermione said. "Then we could focus our studying."

"Do you know what it is," Harry asked.

"I can't talk about the tournament tasks, or even who might have put your name in the goblet. Just know I'm watching out for you."

"Thanks," Harry said, a little reassured.

Liv left them shortly after to take an afternoon nap. She had been up late the night before studying the files on the champions and the heads of the other schools, Karkaroff's in particular. On her way, she passed the door of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's private rooms. Just a few months ago, this was a convenient to nap in the afternoons after staying up all night to guard Harry. That was when Remus had lived there.

In the few days she'd been back, she realized just how many of her good memories at Hogwarts actually involved him. Things weren't the same without him here. But things weren't the same between them anymore either.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door of the DADA teacher's office suddenly swinging open. A grizzled man with one leg stood in the doorway, staring at her.

"So, you're her," he said. "I've heard about you."

Liv didn't say anything at first. She knew aurors like him, the experienced and powerful ones who didn't want you to forget it. Something about the way he said it though gave her a chill.

"Yeah, it's me," she said finally.

"Come in," he said, rather than asked. "I'll make some tea and we can get to know one another."

Liv felt it would be more like an interrogation than a chat over tea. "It'll have to be another time, I'm busy this afternoon." Moody looked suspicious but let her go after they agreed on another day and time. As Liv walked up to her dormitory, she felt a chill again. There was something about him that set her on edge.

She was glad the dormitory was empty, and that she'd have a few hours alone to sleep. An owl tapped on the window and she opened it and took the letter. She recognized the hand writing. Remus had responded to the news that she was back. She opened the letter feeling a little anxious.

_Welcome back. See you soon._

_Moony and Padfoot_

She turned it other but there was nothing on the other side. She sighed in relief. "What were you expecting him to say, "fuck off," she said to herself as she got in bed. Remus had signed from both of them, so she couldn't be sure that's not what he wanted to say. But even though the letter sounded warm, she was anxious about seeing him again.

She was planning on sneaking away from her friends during the Hogsmeade weekend to visit Remus and Sirius. She had a lot to tell them. But she actually saw one of them much sooner than that.

The very next day, while Liv was leaving the greenhouses along with the other 7th years, she was shocked to see a familiar looking black dog hanging around in the shadows. Pretending she'd left her gloves, she left her class mates and doubled back. She followed the dog into one of the greenhouses, locked the door behind them and cast another spell so they wouldn't be overheard. When she turned around, Sirius was in his human form.

"I know it's risky coming to see you, but it's urgent," Sirius said before Liv could say anything.

"Are you in trouble," she asked.

"We're fine. There's someone I need to warn you about. There's a reporter coming up to the school to cover the tournament. Her name is Rita Skeeter. She's tricky, and will hunt down a story like a niffler hunts gold. Stay as far away from her as you can. If she hears you were out of school for 2 months, she'll find out why, and it'll be all over the Daily Prophet."

"Thanks for the tip," Liv said. She was familiar with those kinds of reporters. They'd dug into her family's dealings in the past, and they could be ruthless.

"I've got loads to tell you both. There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up on the 21st, I'll try to come by then."

"Bring some food from the kitchens with you. We could use a good meal," Sirius said. "We'll be breaking into a house that night to talk to Harry by floo network. He wrote to me. He's worried."

Liv nodded. "We're all worried for him. I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thanks. And welcome back," he said warmly.

Liv smiled. "I never expected to come back."

"I heard."

Liv's smile faded. Remus must have told him what had happened between them. Liv considered asking how he was doing, but just then the bell sounded, signaling the next classes.

"You need to leave," Liv said. And by the time Liv had opened the door, Sirius had transformed again and they parted ways.


	18. Chapter 18

Remus checked his watch anxiously. Liv had told Sirius she would try and visit them today. They'd waited at the shack all afternoon. But as the hours went by, there was still no sign of her.

"The students should be heading back to the castle by now. Maybe she couldn't get away."

"She might still turn up," Sirius said hopefully. "We should wait a little longer."

"Even if she does turn up late, it doesn't mean she has food for you," Remus said with a grin. Sirius shot a glance at him but smiled too.

"For us. I told her to bring food for us," Sirius said.

"What are you expecting? A 3 course meal of roasted-"

"Please, don't talk about it," Sirius said, his stomach growling.

Living at the shack wasn't easy sometimes. There wasn't much of a kitchen at the shack, and it was located on the ground floor they kept dusty and decaying in case anyone tried to get in so they wouldn't suspect anyone was living there. They lived in two rooms on the upper floor, but spent most of their time in the bigger room. They often cooked in the fireplace, or ate food Remus would bring back.

"Maybe she could bring some Polyjuice potion next time, then I can go to the pub for a nice meal."

Remus checked his watch again as his own stomach growled. Neither of them had eaten today. He'd chosen to stick around the shack so he wouldn't run into any students in the village. Besides, as anxious as he was to see Liv again after what happened, he was eager to hear news about Harry and who Dumbledore suspected of putting his name in the Goblet of Fire.

"We'll give it another hour. If she doesn't come, we have to get going. We can't risk getting caught trying to use the floo network tonight."

And when the hour past with no sign of Liv, they prepared to leave.

"She could have seen Rita in the village," Sirius said. "Maybe she didn't want to risk Rita seeing her sneak into the shack."

"Maybe," Remus said. He hoped nothing bad had happened, and she was just being cautious instead. With no information beyond Rita Skeeter's article, they had no idea what might be happening at Hogwarts now.

They apparated to the home they had picked out in advance. They carefully watched the old wizard's house from around the corner for the familiar signs. Thankfully, everything seemed normal here. The old man who lived there followed his routine as he always did. When the moment was right, they acted. Remus broke in through the front and added a sleeping potion to the old man's tea while he was in the back garden dealing with the big black dog that had gotten in. Within 15 minutes, they were inside the house drinking the tea while the man snoozed on the couch.

"You don't think he'd mind if we made a few sandwiches do you," Sirius said, but they both knew it was too risky.

As midnight drew closer, they went to the fireplace.

"I'll check first," Remus said. "Imagine if some teenagers in the corner by the fireplace got a glimpse of you in it."

"If that's still the snogging corner, they'd be too distracted to notice me," Sirius said with a laugh. But he agreed that Remus should check to see if Harry was there and alone first.

As the familiar Gryffindor common room spun into view, so did the familiar form of a person sitting alone on the sofa.

"Hi Remus."

"Uh, hi Liv," he said. She looked just the same as she had a few months ago, wearing her student robes as a disguise. There was an awkward pause between them. This was the first time they had spoken since she left a month ago.

"Harry's not here yet," she said before he could think of anything to say. "Hagrid wanted to see him tonight too, my guess is to show him the dragons in the forest he'll be facing in the first task next week. He'll be back soon."

"Dragons? Blimey," Remus said. "Starting off easy, are they?"

Liv laughed which made his stomach flutter. "I know. I'm not allowed to interfere, but, damn. I hope he figures out something in time."

"Is that Liv," Sirius said from beside him. "Did she say something about a dragon?"

Before another awkward pause could set in, Remus spoke.

"By the way, my dad said to tell you thanks for the American candies you sent him."

"He got them? I'm glad he liked them. I wanted to thank him for letting us crash there a few days…" Liv said, stopping before she could get close to the topic that was the elephant in the room.

"How are you," Remus asked. "I mean, you didn't come by today, so we- Sirius and I – were wondering if something might have happened."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it," Liv said, and she really did sound sorry. "I got away from my classmates, but there were some students by the shack daring each other to go in. You remember that Malfoy boy. He was there saying he's not afraid and that he's been in there a hundred times- you know, trying to show off in front of some girls. But the students I came with found me and dragged me away for butter beers before Malfoy and his friends left, so I couldn't make it… I'm sorry," she added again, sincerely.

"I thought it was something like that," he said, ignoring the apology, which Liv clearly noticed. "Hang on," he said pulling his head out of the fire. "What?"

Sirius, who had been poking him in the ribs, said, "ask her if she has any food for us."

Remus rolled his eyes and asked on Sirius' behalf. Liv smiled and passed took a small bag from the couch.

"I hope that's enough," she said, passing it to him, which Sirius took from Remus greedily.

"I had a question for you too," Liv said. "Can I borrow the Marauder's Map of yours? It was really useful last year."

"Sorry, I don't have it. I gave it to Harry," Remus said. "I'm sure he'd let you borrow it from time to time… Sorry," he added. Liv nodded. Before another awkward pause set in, Remus spoke. "You should probably know he has an invisibility cloak too. He might let you borrow that too if you need it."

"Wow! I've never even seen one," Liv said.

"It belonged to James. We got into a lot of trouble with it when we were at school."

"I'll bet you did," Liv said.

"Mad-Eye used to have one too. You've met him by now I'm sure."

"Yeah, I have," Liv said uncomfortably. "I wanted to talk to you about that, actually. I'm- hang on, Harry's just arrived."

Remus pulled out of the fireplace to tell Sirius, and by the time he got back, Harry was kneeling next to Liv.

"It's good to see you, Harry. How are you?" They chatted for a minute before giving up the fireplace to Sirius. "Stay safe, Harry. We'll see you later, Liv."

"Bye," she said simply, although she looked like she wished Harry hadn't interrupted them.

Later, as Remus and Sirius sat at the old man's table eating the feast that Liv had packed for them, Remus wondered if the excess of apologies he and Liv shared were actually about something else.


	19. Chapter 19

"We needn't have worried about how Harry would do in the tournament. He was brilliant," Liv said as Remus passed her a cup of tea.

Liv had left the celebration in Gryffindor tower to meet up with him and Sirius in the Shrieking Shack finally. Remus noticed that Liv diplomatically took a seat in the armchair, leaving the couch for him and Sirius.

"I wish I could have been there," Sirius said several minutes later after Liv had given them a play-by-play of the first task.

"Me too," Remus said.

The conversation turned next to Liv's work.

"The ministry suspects Karkaroff," Liv informed them. "The theory is Karkaroff has gotten back together with some former Death Eaters; they caused the trouble at the world cup, and now this. But Dumbledore isn't so sure. He doesn't think other Death Eaters would want to work with the man who betrayed many of them to free himself from Azkaban. But who else might have done it? Dumbledore has no idea."

Remus shared a look with Sirius, they were both clearly troubled by that news. "Do you have any suspicions," Remus asked Liv.

"We're looking into everyone, but…" Liv took a breath before continuing. "How much do you know about Mad-Eye Moody?"

This really surprised Remus. Of all the other names she had mentioned, Bagman, Crouch, and more, Mad-Eye had never crossed his mind as a suspect. "We've known Mad-Eye a long time, since You-Know-Who's rise to power."

Sirius almost laughed. "Mad-Eye? You don't think he had anything to do with it, do you?" Liv looked uncomfortable, and Sirius continued. "He's always been a bit paranoid, but he's always had Dumbledore's trust."

Remus continued, "he has a long records at the auror department, they even say he-"

"He filled half the cells in Azkaban, I know," Liv said. "But there's something about him that puts me on edge. I had tea with him a few days ago. It didn't really surprise me that he'd done his research on my background in America, but what did surprise me was that he mentioned you, Remus," she said awkwardly. "Almost as though he knew we were together."

She finished her sentence looking down at her cup of tea instead of at them, or rather, at him.

"Dumbledore might have mentioned it," Remus said.

"He hasn't, I asked. Minerva either. I also don't think he'd have asked Harry or his friends about my sexual history."

Realizing what she'd said, Liv looked embarrassed and took another sip of tea. Remus, whose memory flooded images of their sexual history, tried to keep his face blank because felt Sirius' eyes on him watching for a reaction.

"Anyway," Liv continued, not looking at Remus still. "My best guess is Snape told him, but he doesn't seem to like Mad-Eye much, and he's usually very secretive with people he doesn't like."

"There was someone else who knew," Remus said, which made Liv look at him at last. "You weren't around when Hermione told Harry and Ron about it in this very room last June, but someone else might have overheard."

"Peter Pettigrew," Sirius said. "But you don't think that little rat told Mad-Eye, do you?"

"We have no idea where Peter is, or who he's seen…."

They were all aware of who he was referring to; dark wizards or possibly Voldemort himself. They sat in silence.

"I'll just have to assume that whoever is behind this knows exactly who I am."

"Another cup of tea, I think," Sirius said, pointing his wand at the kettle which didn't heat up as he expected but flew around the room like a rocket, causing the 3 of them to duck for cover.

"I've had it with this wand," Sirius said once Liv had shot the kettle down.

"Can't you just buy a new one?"

Remus and Sirius looked at each other uncomfortably. "We're a bit short on gold these days," Remus said. "Shakelbolt froze Sirius' account at Gringotts, hoping that would force him out of hiding. We've been getting by on whatever work I can find, which isn't much."

Liv nodded, "I'd help if I could, but my account is monitored as a measure against corruption. Any suspicious spending and they'll investigate. Can't you break into a wand shop and steal one?"

"You've obviously never tried to steal from a wand shop," Sirius said very seriously.

"You have?"

"One of many mistakes I made in my teenage years," Sirius said. "I still have the scars. But don't ask me where. Anyway, we've been trying to find a replacement, pickpocketing wizards at the pub and testing them out, but it's tricky. Remus has to bring them out to me in the woods to test them. And without a proper wand, it's dangerous to be transforming into myself so close to the village. He also has to return them before the wizard leaves, otherwise someone might realize wands go missing when he's around."

"Try mine," Liv said taking out her wand and passing it to Sirius. This time, the kettle didn't fly around the room, but the water inside only got lukewarm. "Maybe you could carry my wand with you in case of trouble while Remus and I go to the pub to pickpocket some wands. I'll keep the wizard talking when Remus takes them to you and brings them back."

Remus nodded and looked at his watch. "Now's the only time we could do it. Rita's up at the school this evening interviewing students trying to dig up dirt on Harry, or at least that's what I overheard her saying to her photographer in the village this morning."

With the plan settled, they made their way over to the busy pub. Liv easily struck up a conversation with two blokes at the bar, both a little drunk, and neither sure if Liv was interested in himself or the other one. It wasn't hard for Remus to come up behind them and pluck their wands from their pockets. He left out the back and a little while later came back, shaking his head slightly to tell Liv neither had been a good match, and replaced the wands. Liv managed to leave the pair after one let it slip the other had a girlfriend. They tried again with a foreign wizard who didn't speak much English, and another witch who politely said she wasn't attracted to other women.

Remus sighed and looked at his watch. 4 failed attempts in an hour. It was better than they could do on their own, but disappointing that nothing had come of it. Remus was beginning to feel anxious. He tried to tell himself that it was because he was worried Rita might show up, but he knew it had more to do with watching Liv flirt with other people. He made a gesture from across the room that they should give up, but Liv directed her gaze to another wizard who had been eyeing her from the bar.

"One more," she whispered as she passed him, approaching the man at the bar. He bought Liv a drink, and Remus carefully took the man's wand while he was distracted to notice.

Remus returned minutes later and made a gesture to indicate the wand was good enough. Liv nodded. At that moment, they heard the barking. While Remus paid for his drinks, he was close enough to overhear Liv's conversation.

"This has been nice, but I'd better be going. Thanks again for the drink," Liv said, standing up to leave. From the corner of his eye, Remus saw the man grab Liv's wrist.

"We were having such a nice time, and I haven't finished talking to you yet," he said tightening his grip.

"I don't think you understood me. I'm leaving," Liv said, trying to pull herself free, but his large hands kept a tight hold on her. Remus look his time counting his coins, pretending not to notice the trouble Liv was having.

"Don't be like that," the man said. "I've bought you a drink, don't you think you owe me a little something in return?"

"Let go. I'm not going to tell you again," Liv said he saw her reach for her wand, forgetting for a moment that she didn't have it.

That's when he heard the barking; Sirius' signal that Rita was on her way back to the pub. Remus looked anxiously out the window and could see Rita coming down the path and Sirius continued to bark. If Rita recognized Liv as a student, they would be in trouble. And they were running out of time.

"Is there a problem here," Remus said, approaching Liv and the man at the bar.

"No problem of yours," the man said.

"I was just leaving," Liv said.

Liv made eye contact with Remus. She heard the barking too.

"Leaving with me," the man said.

"That's not what it looks like," Remus said. People were beginning to look at them. Liv tried again to free herself and this time the man let her go, standing up in front of Remus instead.

"I don't see what business it is of yours," he said, poking Remus in the chest forcefully.

"When some drunk asshole starts mistreating women at the pub, I consider it my business," he said slowly, giving Liv time to get away. "And don't poke me again."

"Or what," the man said, poking Remus in the chest again with each word.

Remus punched him.

By the time he got to the shack, his nose had stopped bleeding. Judging by Liv and Sirius' reaction, he knew he must look bad. He slumped onto the couch with a drink while the others rushed around for bandages and potions.

"A bar fight? Really mate," Sirius said, although he looked proud. Knowing Sirius, he was probably disappointed he'd missed out too. "No wonder that wand wanted a new master."

"Did Rita see you," Remus asked as Liv began to clean the blood from his face.

"No. She was too distracted by the fight. She looked like she wanted to investigate, but she broke a nail trying to ask someone how it started, so she ran upstairs. That was about the same time that guy hit you with a chair."

"You stuck around that long," Remus said surprised.

"Well, when I saw that guy had some friends at another table, I just wanted to make sure someone had your back. I think it was 4 on 4. This cut looks bad," Liv said as she cleaned the dried blood from his nose and lips.

"I think we have some dittany in the other room. I'll go have a look for it," Sirius said, and with a wink to Remus behind Liv's back, left the room closing the door behind him.

"You didn't have to go to all that trouble," Liv said. "I was handling it."

"Yes, I'm sure you could have cursed him with the wand you didn't have," Remus said wincing.

Liv smiled. "Ok, maybe I did need some help. Thanks... It was really satisfying to watch him get punched in the face."

"It was satisfying to punch him," he replied. Their faces where close together as Liv finished wiping the blood from his face.

"I'm sorry for the trouble it caused you," Liv said quietly, and Remus got the impression again that this apology was meant to go further than just what had happened that night.

Remus thought before responding. "They say time heals all wounds. I just need time. And I'm sorry too, for, you know…"

For a moment, they looked at each other as they had many times before, but this time they didn't kiss, and Liv she pulled away instead and began to clean his bruised knuckles.

"In the meantime, we need that dittany for these wounds. What's taking Sirius so long?"

Remus smiled too. "We don't have any dittany, and he knows it."


	20. Chapter 20

"Let's get this meeting started, shall we," Mad-Eye said sliding a file over to Kingsley across the table while Liv sat in stubborn silence.

Last year, when Liv was the only auror at Hogwarts, it was her that Kingsley had turned to during these meetings on Harry Potter's security. She had been in charge. But this year things were different. Although they were supposed to be working as a team, it was clear that Moody had taken over as the head of Potter's security at Hogwarts.

"The first task went well, no sign of foul play. Potter had enough brains to figure out how to get that egg, so he's on to the next task. As for our suspects, I haven't got anything to say we haven't already discussed. Karkaroff is still a shady bastard, I'm keeping a close eye on him. Maxime is still cozying up to Hagrid for information on the tournament, but so far she hasn't expressed interest in Potter. Bagman offered to help Potter in the first task, which Potter's didn't accept, but I'm keeping an eye on him all the same."

"We have news on that," Kingsley said, shuffling through his own papers to find the one with the information on it. "Our researchers found out he has a gambling addition, and apparently owes some goblins a hell of a lot of money. He has a bet on Potter winning that he's probably hoping will pay off these debts."

"That's good to know," Liv said. "If he wanted Harry to win, it wouldn't be in his interest to harm him."

"No," Mad-Eye contradicted. "It could be his bet and offering to help Harry win is a cover, that way, people wouldn't think he was out to harm Harry. What's gold lost compared to Potter dead for a death eater?"

Liv didn't like to admit it, but he had a point. She clenched her jaw. Mad-Eye looked pleased to have won that argument.

"We have no evidence he's a death eater," Kingsley said, noticing the tension but ignoring it. "Or that he has any death eater friends or contacts, apart from the recent association with Karkaroff."

"Look again. He was in the top box at the World Cup with the Malfoys, granted, that scum was never convicted of any crimes. If there's one thing I hate it's a death eater who walked free."

"We'll look into it," Kingsley said, although he looked as though he didn't believe anything would come of it. "Liv, has there-" he began but Mad-Eye broke him off.

He went on about his Karkaroff suspicions for 10 more minutes before finally turning to Liv and saying, "Liv will tell you about Potter's security, but she doesn't have anything."

Trying to keep her voice from showing the frustration she felt, Liv spoke to Kingsley. "My report short, which in our business is the best kind," Liv said passing a file to him. "The teachers also report there has been no suspicious activity during the day, no one trying to get close to him. At night, there have been no attempts by any of our suspects to enter the Gryffindor common room or Harry's dormitory. My guess is that whoever planned this also knows Sirius Black attempted to enter the common room at night and was unable to get to Harry."

"That is good news," Kingsley said glancing at the papers in the file. "Perhaps we should consider you taking more of an active role in the investigation into Karkaroff. A student might be able to get information on him from another student."

"No," Mad-Eye said directly. "We can't let our guard down just because nothing has happened yet. Stick to what your doing, Liv. I'll take care of the rest. If that's everything, we'll end this meeting here."

"How is the Black investigation going," Liv asked, trying to sound casual, as they packed up their bags. She hoped that Moody, who was still with them, wouldn't consider this suspicious as she had been part of the investigation the year before.

Kingsley sighed. "We've hit a bit of a dead end, to be honest. We have reason to believe he was in South America a few months ago, but we don't know where he is now. My suspicion is that he's back in the country, possibly working with whoever is behind all this, but there have been no sightings of him in the country."

Liv nodded gravely, but on the inside she was pleased her friends were being so careful.

"Someone has to be hiding him," Kingsley continued. "We're setting something up for next week to look into it."

"What sort of thing," Liv asked, her heart beating faster but trying keeping her composure because Moody was listening in now.

"One of the minister's advisors, this small toad-like woman, has been pressuring us to take another look at Remus Lupin, that teacher from last year."

"I remember him," Liv said simply.

"This woman thinks he's suspicious and convinced the minister to have us look into him again, but she has a lot of prejudices, so I don't think he's really up to anything. One of our aurors will pose as an old woman asking for help with something or other, and try to sneak information out of him. She's new to the force, just starting out, but she's good. A metamorphmagus, actually."

"That would come in handy on a team," Liv said, making mental notes.

"But I hear you've got a difficult job for yourself coming up," Kingsley said, his expression grave.

"What do you mean?"

Kingsley, grinning widely now, teased, "finding a date to that ball, of course."

Mad-Eye laughed and led the way as they left the room.

"And don't mind him," Kingsley said in a low voice as they followed behind Mad-Eye. "He's used to taking charge like this. It's nothing personal."

"Hurry up you two, Albus will be waiting with drinks in his office," Mad-Eye said, stopping to let them catch up, and thus ending their conversation.

Liv found it suspicious that Mad-Eye stayed within earshot of Kingsley the rest of the evening, making it impossible for her to talk to Kingsley without him overhearing. Was he purposefully trying to stop them communicating together without him? When she finally got back to the Gryffindor common room, she was still wondering if her suspicions about Moody were groundless.

Liv slumped into a chair by the fire and pretended to read a book as she thought about her suspicions of Mad-Eye. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting together nearby, discussing the first task.

"You really showed old Krum a thing or two," Ron was saying. "I mean, a pro quidditch player who didn't even think to use his broom? What an idiot!"

"I wouldn't have thought of it either if it hadn't been for Mad-Eye," Harry replied.

"What do you mean," Ron asked. Liv was listening now.

"He kept telling me to play to my strengths," Harry said, "I told him I hadn't got any, and said he heard I was good a flying, and sort of hinted at it really, that I needed a spell to get my broom."

Liv's heart began to beat faster. Moody had helped Harry, just like Bagman had tried to do. What had Moody just said in their meeting? _Offering to help Harry win is a cover, that way, people wouldn't think he was out to harm Harry._

It time to take her suspicions seriously.


	21. Chapter 21

Liv was not in a good mood. As if she didn't have enough to worry about; Harry's security, the mystery of who is seeking to do him harm, her suspicions about Mad-Eye Moody, Rita poking around, and that Sirius and Remus might be discovered. But now to have to worry about a date for the ball?

"A date for the ball? The lengths we have to go to sometimes under cover," Shaklebolt had laughed after their security meeting when they all went up to Dumbledore's office for drinks.

"Oh to be young," Dumbledore said with a gleam in his eye.

"I hope you're not thinking of going with Potter," Mad-Eye said with a stern look.

"No," Liv said shortly. "I know better than to bring that kind of attention to myself."

"I'm sure someone will ask you," Hermione had said a few days later when she and Liv ran into each other in the library.

"I don't think so. I haven't been spending much time being social this year. I've been too busy," Liv replied, looking around at few boys from Durmstrang and wondering if she should take a chance and ask one of them.

"You could ask Ron to go with you."

"He's a bit young for me, and besides, I'm not supposed to know him very well. I'm surprised you're not going with Ron."

Hermione blushed, "what makes you say that?"

Liv brushed away her comment saying she thought they were friends is all, when really she suspected both felt something much deeper for the other.

"Oh, yes, we are friends. But he hasn't asked me. Someone else has." Hermione's blush became even redder.

"I have an idea," Fleur said excitedly a few days after Liv's conversation with Hermione. "These Hogwarts boys are just that- boys. I'd prefer to go to the ball with someone a little more mature. What if you and I go togeth-"

"Shhh!" Liv said, looking around at Rita who was about to pass them on the grounds. When they were safely out of earshot, Liv continued, "I don't want to get near enough to one of the champions to have Rita investigate me. Although, that would have been convenient if you weren't a champion."

"Too bad. That means I have to accept the invitation from a boy who asked me last night," Fleur said with a sigh.

"It's too bad Oliver isn't around this year, he would have been perfect," Remus said, a few days later as they met in the tunnel between the castle and Honeydukes so Liv could deliver him a bag of food from the kitchens.

Liv thought about saying "I never thought I'd hear you say that," but decided not to. Their relationship was much warmer these days, but she wasn't sure it was safe yet to joke about their past. Instead she said, "Too bad. I'm running out of time," with a sigh.

"What about one of the Weasley twins," Remus suggested.

"I'd rather not look like I've been sleeping with the whole quidditch team," Liv replied with a grin. "Besides, I think they've both already got dates. Did you go to any balls at the school?"

"One," Remus said with a funny look on his face. "I asked a girl I liked and had a terrible time. I can laugh about it now, but when you're that age you make such a big deal of everything. Whoever you go with, you'd better be careful. You know how these things are. Students gossip about who you go with."

"Speaking of being careful, how did that job go?"

"It happened exactly as you said it would," Remus said. "An "old woman" came up to me in the pub, heard I got rid of boggarts and asked for help with one. We had tea after and as she casually interrogated me about what I've been up to the last few months."

"How did you know it was the auror and not a real old lady?"

"Apart from the fact she mentioned Sirius Black being on at large still, her hands didn't shake as she poured the tea," Remus said smiling.

"Rookie mistakes," Liv said smiling too, with a hint of the old feelings she used to have seeing him smile.

As Liv exited the tunnel later and walked down the empty corridor, she was still trying to think who else she could go with to the ball. She heard a noise behind her and spun around, hand on her wand inside her robes.

"Oh, it's just you," Liv said as Draco Malfoy came up behind her.

"Get people sneaking up on you regularly," Malfoy said, although his tone wasn't its usual sneering one, but this time sounded like he was trying to make a joke.

"Can never be too careful," Liv said turning to go, but Malfoy took a step forward which made her stop. "What is it," she asked.

Malfoy didn't say anything at first, but it slowly dawned on Liv as Draco's cheeks grew redder.

Suddenly it was starting to make sense. Was that why Malfoy had been bragging so loudly about entering the shrieking shack when she was nearby? Is what why he had been hovering near her in the library, which she had mistaken for him trying to overhear her conversations?

"Well," Liv said, her mouth dry. She needed a date for the ball, after all. But Malfoy? She had to make a decision fast.


	22. Chapter 22

When Remus first heard the noise on the stairs he thought it was Sirius.

"How was the pub," he said not looking up from his book.

"I don't know, but the Yule Ball is great. The Weird Sisters are live!"

Remus looked up to see Liv taking off a long coat, wearing an elegant gown under it. Suddenly he felt butterflies in his stomach.

"What are you doing here?"

She smiled. "I'm here to deliver a little Christmas cheer, courtesy of Albus Dumbledore."

As she said it, 6 house elves came into the room behind her, carrying trays of food and boxes of decorations. Within minutes the shack had been transformed from dark and dreary into a magical Christmas cottage.

"I didn't think he knew where we were," he said watching the elves work their magic.

"I didn't tell him, but he knew somehow. He approached me at the ball and asked if I could help him with a surprise."

"Doesn't miss a trick, that man. Speaking of missing, won't your date be wondering where you are," Remus said, a hint of his old jealousy returning.

"Don't worry," Liv said. "I don't have a date to the ball. I was asked, by Malfoy believe it or not, but the whole point in going with someone was to avoid being gossiped about, and going with Malfoy seemed like it would cause more gossip than going alone."

"That makes sense," Remus said, feeling cheerful. "Would you like a drink," he said, as the house elves set out some excellent wine, with a note attached from Dumbledore. "A proper one. I know from personal experience they put spells on the drinks so they can't be spiked at the balls."

Liv smiled and accepted, and as he went to pour some wine, she thanked and dismissed the house elves.

"Speaking of dates, where's yours," Liv asked as he handed her a glass of wine.

"Sirius is out enjoying his Christmas present," he said. "I gave him some polyjuice potion so he could have a night out in the pub, but I didn't have time to get hairs, so he's out as me, hence the reason I'm here alone." And as they drank he told Liv about how he stole the potion a few days before from a man who refused to pay him for some work after finding out he was a werewolf. And she told him the gossip about Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the ball. What had started as a boring Christmas was turning into the opposite. The music he had been listening to no longer felt gloomy in this atmosphere.

There was a lull in their conversation and he debated complimenting her on her outfit. She looked stunning. But he decided against it, not wanting to hint at the feelings that were beginning to resurface.

"I should probably go," Liv said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Alright," he said, but he didn't want her to go. As the music changed, he had an idea. "How about after this dance?"

"What," Liv said, surprised but smiling.

"It's the night of the Yule Ball! You don't have a date, and mine left," he said, making her laugh. He put out a hand and she took it. Just one dance between friends, he told himself. But he wasn't prepared for what happened as they began to dance. Having only seen her from the front, he didn't know until he put his hand on her skin that the dress was backless.

"What is it," Liv said in a tone that said she knew exactly why he had suddenly become uncomfortable.

"Nothing," he said, not wanting to make it situation even more awkward by moving his hand to try to find some fabric.

"I know, it's maybe a little too much for a school dance," Liv said. "But it's long, and high in the front to hide my tattoo, so I thought I could get away with it. Besides, I'm supposed to be 18, I think I could get away with it being a bit sexy."

"I think it looks very nice," he said, which was as much as he was willing to say.

"Thanks."

Maybe it was the atmosphere that caused it, but 1 dance turned into 2, and then 3, and with each dance they got a little closer together. He wasn't sure how it happened, who made the first move, maybe it was the atmosphere or maybe it was the wine that led the 3rd unplanned dance naturally into an unplanned kiss. The spell of that kiss held them for a long time.

If Sirius hadn't come thumping up the stairs singing carols, who knew how long it would have continued. It broke the spell and when they parted they realized what just happened.

"Liv! Happy Christmas," he said, not realizing what had just interrupted. "Don't you look stunning. Is all this from you?"

"Dumbledore, actually," Liv said, her cheeks red. "I just came to make sure the house elves got everything set up. I should be getting back to the ball."

"Thank him for us," Sirius said, kissing Liv on both cheeks, swaying a little as he wished her a happy Christmas.

"Happy Christmas," Remus said too, also kissing her on both cheeks, which he noticed were redder.

"Happy Christmas," she replied.


	23. Chapter 23

Liv clenched her fists as she left the castle. Her meeting with Kingsley and Moody had not gone well.

"Karkaroff is looking more and more suspicious," Moody had announced at the start of the meeting. "At the Yule Ball, I overheard him telling Snape he was worried about something, to which Snape responded he should "flee" if he was so worried."

"That is very interesting," Kingsley said taking notes.

"They were suspiciously close to Harry Potter too when I overheard them. They were outside in the courtyard when it happened, away from everyone."

"Anything else," Kingsley said anxiously.

"Not that I know of. Liv?"

"I didn't see anything," Liv said.

"Did you enjoy the Weird Sister's performance? It must have been good to have distracted you from fulfilling your duties as Harry Potter's bodyguard," Moody said.

Liv clenched her jaw. She wanted to defend herself, but she held her tongue. If Dumbledore hadn't told Mad-Eye that he had sent her on an errand, perhaps he didn't trust Mad-Eye with it. Did he even know Sirius was innocent, or nearby? She had her own suspicions about Mad-Eye. She wondered why Mad-Eye had been outside in the courtyard when he overheard Snape and Karkaroff. Was he following Karkaroff or was he stalking Harry?

Kingsley pretended not to notice the tension and said, "speaking of overhearing things, I could use your help today, Liv. We believe Bagman is going to meet with those goblins he owes money to today in the 3 Broomsticks. Most my team are on a training exercise. Could you do it?"

Liv had agreed, thankful that Kingsley at least didn't think she was incompetent. She had a perfect cover too, it being a Hogsmeade weekend when students would be visiting the village.

And so she made her way down to the village alone, still mad at Mad-Eye for trying to discredit her in front of Kingsley. She had to figure out if Mad-Eye had anything to do with putting Harry's name in the goblet. But how? Her thoughts were interrupted as she entered the village by an unwelcome voice calling out to her.

"Liv Park? Mind if I have a word?"

She recognized the voice immediately. A woman stepped out in front of her, as if she had been waiting for Liv to pass by.

"Who are you," Liv said, although she knew the answer.

"Rita Skeeter, correspondent for the Daily Prophet," she said as if Liv was stupid for not recognizing her, which didn't improve Liv's mood. "I heard your uncle is Barty Crouch. Is that true?"

"No comment," Liv said. That was part of her cover story, but she wasn't about to talk to press about it. She tried to walk away but Rita walked beside her.

"They say he hasn't been into work for weeks. Did you see him over the holidays? Is he as sick as everyone says? Is it dragon pox or something worse?"

Liv didn't respond. With famous parents, she knew how to deal with annoying press. Ignore them and they'll go away eventually.

"We're all so worried about him. Anything you could say would reassure the public."

Liv walked faster, but Rita did too. It was clear Rita wasn't going away, so Liv tried another idea. Gripping her wand, she cast a silent spell to make an icy patch in front of Rita.

"Barty didn't attend the Yule Ball I know. Does he disagree with the way the tournament is being- ahh!"

Liv walked on smiling to herself as Rita was left behind laying in the snow. Liv ducked into a shop and hid for a while until she was confident Rita had lost her.

By the time Liv reached the 3 Broomsticks, Bagman and the Goblins were already there. Shit, she thought as she got her drink and found a seat nearby. She couldn't afford to mess this up for Kingsley. She took out a book and pretended to read as she listened into their conversation.

The goblins demanded their money, and Bagman reassured them that he would get it to them. He tried offering them some Quidditch memorabilia, but they weren't interested in anything but gold. The conversation got really interesting when Bagman dismissed himself from them and pulled Harry, who was also in the pub, aside. Liv listened with interest as he offered Harry help with his golden eggs clue. She was oddly proud of Harry when he declined the offer. She'd have to tell Sirius and Remus about that.

Remus… she hadn't seen him since Christmas. She wasn't sure how they'd let it happen. But she had enjoyed talking with him again, dancing with him… But she didn't have time to think about it now.

Bagman and the goblins left shortly after, and she got up to follow up, at the same time, Rita entered the pub. Liv ducked behind a group of wizards to avoid being trapped by her again. As Liv backed away, keeping a careful eye on Rita, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry," she said, turning to apologize to the wizard. She didn't expect to see a familiar face.

"Liv!"

"Oliver!"

They embraced as old friends and with a quick explanation, he followed her out of the back of the pub. When they were safely inside a nearby tea shop away from Rita, it was safe enough to talk. They caught up for a while, Liv asking about his work on a quidditch team. Eventually the topic changed to Liv's work.

"Rosita said you were here," Oliver said, referring to his girlfriend/ Liv's best friend. "I know she isn't allowed to say much, but I have some idea of what you're doing."

"She was never very good at keeping secrets," Liv said.

"Speaking of secrets and girlfriends," Oliver said, "how's your boyfriend?"

"I'm sure you already know," Liv said, reading his expression.

"Ok, you caught me. She did mention you'd broken up. But she seemed to think you may have seen him when you came over here in the summer or something, and she may or may not have asked me, if I see you, to ask if you're back together. She hasn't heard from you much the last few months."

"I know, I've just been so busy with work," Liv said. Oliver waited, so she continued, "but I have seen him since I got back."

"And?"

"And…" Liv sighed. She'd been keeping everything to herself for so long, it felt good to open up about things to a friend. "It's complicated…. We broke up last year, thinking we'd never see each other again. Then we sort of crossed paths again a few months later. We nearly hooked up. But we got into this huge fight, the kind where you say things you wish you hadn't. Anyway, then we really thought we'd never see each other again. But then I was assigned to Hogwarts again…"

"Have you seen him since?"

"A few times, the last time at Christmas, making out under the mistletoe. I don't know how that happened. Things haven't been the same since our fight, but that night we just forgot about it for a while."

Oliver didn't press for details on the fight, and Liv didn't really want to talk about it. "I don't have much experience in these things, but I do know a thing or two about quidditch," he said modestly. "You need to have a clear idea of what you want going into the game. Catch the snitch early? Get as many points as possible? What I'm saying is, do you want to get back together?"

"I don't know," Liv said.

"That would be the place to start," he said.

When they said goodbye 20 minutes later, Oliver's question was still echoing in her head, and she knew she hadn't been entirely truthful with him about her answer.


	24. Chapter 24

The minute Remus entered the crowded pub he wondered if he should turn around and leave. The only seat open at the bar was next to someone he didn't want to be near if he could help it. Thinking it would be obvious if he turned around and left, he decided he'd just do his best to avoid talking the man.

Even as he approached the bar, he could feel Kingsley Shakebolt's eyes on him and wondered if he had been waiting for him to arrive. It wasn't long ago that an auror in disguise had stealthily questioned him about Sirius Black. Remus had a feeling he Shakebolt, the head of the Black investigation, was there for a similar purpose.

He reached the bar and Shakebolt turned toward him. "Remus Lupin I presume," the he said.

"That's right."

"Kingsley Shaklebolt, auror. I recognized you from your file when we reviewed the Hogwarts staff last year. Albus Dumbledore spoke very highly of you."

"Shaklebolt. Aren't you the head of the Black investigation," Remus said, already knowing the answer.

"That's right. Any idea where he might be?"

"No," Remus said almost too quickly.

"Me neither. You look like you could use a drink. Allow me," Kingsley said raising hand and signaling to the bar man.

"Cheers," Remus said. Kingsley was being suspiciously friendly.

"Any friend of Dumbledore is a friend of mine," Kingsley said.

They made casual conversation until their drinks arrived. After raising their glasses, they each took a drink. Remus was sure some questions about Sirius were coming. And as he set his drink down he began to panic. He wondered if Kingsley had spiked the drink with a truth potion. How could he have been so stupid to accept the drink?

"What brings you to the pub tonight," Kingsley said casually.

It was a question. Remus decided to try a lie. What could he say? A few tables away, a couple looked like they were having an argument.

"I'm trying to not think about my ex," Remus said, and then felt relieved the words came out successfully. He'd really come to the pub to relax after a long day searching for work but not finding any. Maybe there wasn't a truth potion in his drink… or maybe it hadn't kicked in yet.

"Ah," Kingsley said knowingly. "I've been there. Did you just break up?"

Another question. Remus decided to try lying again.

"We broke up in the fall," he said. The lies were still working… for now.

"And have you seen her since?"

"We ran into each other around the holidays."

Shit. Was that the truth potion or had he accidently told the truth? The last time he'd seen Liv, who was his ex, was on Christmas. He added, "I hooked up with her on New Year, and we haven't talked since." Of course, they hadn't hooked up, but Remus finally felt sure there was no truth serum in his drink. He sighed in relief.

"I can see why you're having trouble forgetting her," Kingsley said. "Do you want her back?"

"I don't know," Remus said, although he knew he was lying still.

"I don't usually give relationship advice - I don't like to get involved. But, if you're still thinking about her, maybe there's a reason for it," Kingsley said.

Remus nodded, thinking about Liv. "What brings you here tonight," he said, changing the subject.

"I'm meeting a woman," Kingsley said. "A colleague," he said with a wink. "In fact, I believe you two have met." Kingsley signaled to someone over Remus' shoulder. Remus turned to see Liv approaching. She looked surprised to see them together. "Liv, I believe you've met Remus Lupin."

"Yes, we have. How are you, professor," Liv said formally, shaking hands with Remus. Despite them both trying to appear casual, something about their hands touching was anything but casual.

"I see you've returned for the school year. When I read about the tournament in the paper I thought they might need extra security."

"You can never be too careful," Liv said, trying to act natural.

"I've got to be going," Kingsley said, passing Liv a file stealthily. "I don't know why you need this but I hope you find what you're looking for."

As Kingsley turned away to pay, Remus gestured to the file, wondering what it was. Liv mouthed "Mad-Eye" with her back to Kingsley. He was surprised she was still suspicious of him.

Kingsley said goodbye to Liv and turned to Remus and added, "it was nice to finally meet you, Lupin. Good luck with that woman."

Liv looked curiously at Remus, who was about to explain about the truth potion, but before he could he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around expecting to see Kingsley again, but instead saw a good-looking woman.

"There you are," she said excitedly and before he knew what was happened, she kissed him. In shock, he let it happen, trying to remember if it he'd ever met this woman before. She broke the kiss and continued, "I was wondering when I'd see you again."

Remus was completely confused. "Oh, hi," Remus said. He wasn't sure what else to say.

Remus realized that Liv was no longer beside him but heading for the door.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be back for months! Did you capture many dragons in Romania?"

That's when it hit him. This must be one of the women Sirius had picked up in the pub while using Polyjuice potion, sometimes using hairs of other people, but most often using hairs from Remus. Sirius would tell lie about his name and profession, and Remus assumed that's how this woman knew him.

"You promised to show me any new scars when you came back," she said with a wink.

"Right, I did say that… would you excuse me for a minute," he said trying to pry himself away from the lady to chase after Liv.

He caught up with her in the dark street as the snow was beginning to fall. "Liv, wait."

She stopped and turned around.

"I don't know who that-" he began, but Liv interrupted.

"It's none of my business," Liv said, and he detected coldness in her tone. It was instantly familiar to Remus because he recognized that tone in himself. Liv was jealous. "I've got to get back to the school. I only came down to get this file."

"You still think he might be trying to harm Harry?"

"Yes," she said defensively. "I didn't want him to know I was looking into him, that's why I asked Kingsley to meet me here. Anyway, I'd better go before he realizes I'm gone."

Remus tried to think of something else he could say to Liv, but nothing came except "goodnight".

He didn't go back into the pub, but went back to the shack instead. He wished he could have explained to Liv that the woman who kissed him had nothing to do with Kingsley's comment. He was too shocked to see Liv was jealous. Did she still have some feelings for him? After their kiss at Christmas, maybe it should have been obvious. But the fight that had at his dad's house still echoed in his head… Lost in his thoughts, he didn't take as much care as he usually did to make sure no one saw him entering the shack. But someone did see.


End file.
